Um Lugar Qualquer
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: No subúrbio de Tóquio, duas vidas sem rumo se cruzaram para criar um novo caminho. Mas para seguilo, InuYasha e Kagome terão q superar mais do que seu ódio. As vezes, os mocinhos não são tão bonzinhos assim...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

Acordei com o barulho irritante do despertador, demorei um pouco pra notar que nem tinha amanhecido ainda. Era difícil de acreditar que os dois meses de férias já tinham passado e era hora de voltar ao colégio.

Me levanteie entrei no banheiro ainda meio tonta de sono e encontrei meu irmão mais novo, Souta, já vestido e lavando o rosto. Todos dizem que ele é a minha versão masculina: os mesmos cabelos pretos azulados, a mesma pele branquinha... A única diferença era a cor dos olhos. Os dele eram castanhos claros, os meus, azuis meio acinzentados.

Você está atrasada – ele me disse fechando a torneira, um pouco rouco – Se a gente não sair em dez minutos, não chegamos a tempo.

Arregalei os olhos para ele:

Mas ainda são seis e meia!

E quanto tempo você acha que leva pra caminhar até a escola? – ele perguntou com aquele ar impaciente de dar nos nervos.

Droga! – xinguei baixinho, correndo até a porta em frente, meu quarto. Claro que nós íamos a pé! Mamãe já tinha saído pro trabalho naquela hora, e mesmo que estivesse em casa, o carro tinha sido vendido pra pagar a cirurgia do vovô. Há uns dois meses, ele tinha caído nas escadas do templo onde moramos. Teve uma fratura na coluna e ficou paraplégico. Desde então ele não ajuda mais no templo, passa o dia inteiro na cama ou na cadeira de rodas, reclamando e bebendo feito um louco.

Kagome! – Souta berrou da porta de entrada – Vamos logo!

Terminei de calçar os sapatos e corri pro banheiro passar um pente no cabelo e escovar os dentes. Saí correndo pra alcançar o Souta, colocando minha mochila de uma alça só no ombro.

Enquanto descia as escadas com pressa, meti a mão no bolso da mala, procurando a carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro.

Essa coisa é nojenta, não sei como você tem coragem de por na boca – ele comentou, adivinhando o que eu procurava. Suspirei de raiva. Ele era aquele tipo de moleque de 12 anos que acha que sabe de tudo!

Dane-se! – respondi segurando a carteira na mão, ainda buscando o isqueiro. Eu sabia que ia passar mal por fumar de estomago vazio, mas o vicio falava mais alto.

Você podia pelo menos contar pra mamãe – o pirralho continuou

Ela saberia se passasse um pouco mais de tempo em casa – respondi finalmente alcançando o fogo. Pus um cigarro na boca e a mão na frente do isqueiro pra bloquear o vento. Rodei o isqueiro, mas só uma faísca saiu. Franzi as sobrancelhas e tentei de novo. Nada.

"Ótimo!" Pensei tacando o cigarro e a carteira de volta na mochila. Deixei o Souta na escola dele e dei os avisos de sempre, como pra ele me esperar na saída e não sair zanzando por aí como fazia às vezes.

No nosso bairro, a maioria das pessoas estudavam no meu colégio, ou no do Souta, dependendo da idade. O dele era só primeiro grau, e o meu segundo grau e cursinho. Acho que não estudavam lá porque queriam, era mais falta de opção mesmo, afinal não éramos a região mais rica da cidade, ao contrario. Quer dizer, ninguém passava fome, morava numa casa de madeira sem geladeira e um quarto pra todos nós, claro que não! Só éramos mais pobres que as almofadinhas ricaços e que a classe media.

As vezes, os almofadinhas vinham até aqui pra vender briga pros caras do bairro. Só que era a maior covardia, eles caiam de 5 ou 6 em cara só. Por isso não era difícil ver garotos de 13, 14 anos andando por aí com canivete no bolso. Mas também tinham outros, como o meu melhor amigo Miroku, que curtiam resolver a briga disputando rachas. Não era pra menos. O Miroku era famoso por envenenar carros e correr com os ricaços. Era um verdadeiro catador, por que além do carro e do jeito de malandro, ele era alto, moreno e olhos azuis escuros...

Entrei pelo portão do colégio cinco minutos antes de bater o sinal. Sussurrei uns palavrões por não ter comido nada em casa, a barriga já estava começando a reclamar. Comecei a calcular se dava tempo de dar uma corrida até a cantina comprar um pão de queijo.

Ei, Kagome! – uma voz feminina chamou, e eu me virei, encontrando a Sango, minha melhor amiga, correndo na minha direção. Logo atrás dela vinha o Miroku, sorrindo discretamente e afastando a franja do rosto com um movimento da cabeça (o que fez umas três garotas ali perto suspirarem).

Sango! Como você ta? – perguntei abraçando-a forte e sorrindo. Nós tínhamos nos visto muito pouco durante as férias, então eu estava praticamente sufocando de saudades.

To ótima, fora o sono! – ela respondeu também sorrindo. Diabo, eu adorava o sorriso dela! Era "sorriso de modelo", como dizia o Miroku. Na minha opinião, ela era toda modelo! Era um pouco mais alta que eu, morena, com os cabelos até a cintura e uma franjinha na altura dos olhos, que eram castanhos. Isso sem falar no corpo perfeito, graças a natação e o atletismo, que ela treinava todos os dias.

Olha aí a garota malvada mais sensível que existe! – Miroku comentou sarcástico, jogando a bituca de cigarro fora e vindo me dar um abraço.

Sensível, eu? – perguntei também sarcástica. Eu sabia que era verdade, não existia ninguém mais sensível que eu. – Tem fogo aí?

Tenho – ele respondeu tateando a bermuda surrada, enquanto eu buscava pela carteira de novo. O Miroku era o que se podia chamar de patrocinador do meu vicio. Era por causa dele que eu tinha começado, e por causa dele eu continuava.

Ah, por favor! – Sango falou com a voz meio aguda – Quando é que vocês vão parar com esse vicio ridículo? Dá isso aqui, Kagome!

Ela tentou tirar o cigarro da minha mão mais eu desviei.

Dá um tempo, Sango! A gente leva numa boa você não querer fumar, mas não vem controlar o meu vicio agora! – reclamei pondo o cigarro na boca e observando impaciente o Miroku revirar a mochila atrás do isqueiro. A Sango era a única de nós que não fumava, acho que ela preferia não arriscar a saúde de atleta dela.

Ah! Achei! – Miroku disse estendendo a mão enquanto a Sango continuava reclamando. Antes que eu pudesse esticar o braço pra catar o fogo, uma voz soou do meu lado.

Miroku, meu velho! Justo o que eu precisava! – um cara estranho, um pouco mais baixo que o Miroku veio e pegou o isqueiro. Ele não se parecia com ninguém que eu já tinha visto, mas com certeza não era humano. O cabelo era de uma cor meio prata, que brigava com os olhos dourados. Notei as garras, na hora que ele rodou o isqueiro, mas o mais estranho era as orelhas. Eram... Caninas. E extremamente fofas, o que contrastava com o visual bad boy meio forçado. Até mesmo a Sango tinha parado de discursar sobre o câncer no pulmão pra ver o tipo.

Fala aí, InuYasha – Miroku falou meio alto e batendo as mãos com ele. Os dois conversaram um pouco e logo o sinal tocou.

Te devolvo depois! – o tal InuYasha disse jogando o isqueiro pra cima e pegando de novo, enquanto saía, sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de fingir que tinha me visto ou visto a Sango. E eu fiquei l� com cara de otária e um cigarro seco na boca.

Que foi? – Miroku perguntou quando percebeu que nós duas o encarávamos de queixo caído.

Quem era o tipo? – Sango perguntou

Por que você deixou ele levar meu fogo? – completei indignada

Putz, Kagome, é mesmo! – ele falou pondo a mão na testa – Quer que eu vá lá pedir de volta?

Esquece! – respondi tacando o cigarro mais uma vez na mala – Acho que tem um complô pra que eu não fume hoje!

Ah! Deus é bom! – Sango suspirou levantando as mãos pro céu. Resolvi ignorar o comentário babaca dela.

Quem era o cara afinal? – perguntei enquanto andávamos em direção à sala se aula.

O InuYasha? Ele se mudou esses tempos, mora lá perto de casa agora – Miroku respondeu desinteressado – Não sei muito sobre ele, só que ele é um hanyou e que antes de vir pra cá era um dos ricaços do lado de lá...

Um hanyou almofadinha? – Sango levantou as sobrancelhas – Ele deve estar odiando ter vindo morar por aqui.

Acho que na real ele não se importa muito... Parece que não tinha muitos amigos por lá... A única coisa é que já ouvi alguns comentários por aí de uns caras que querem acertar ele... Por que ele vinha aqui detonar uns nossos também...

Entramos na sala quando o professor já estava fechando a porta e a maioria dos lugares já estavam pegos, inclusive o "nosso" canto direito, no fundo.

Aqui! – a mesma voz que eu tinha ouvido do meu lado disse e eu vi o ladrão se isolado ou a galera tinha ficado longe por ele ser um hanyou. Uma pontada de pena me atingiu enquanto andávamos até ele, mas balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar esse sentimento. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que curtia que os outros passassem a mão na cabeça, dizendo "oh, coitadinho". No meio do caminho, umas garotas falavam sobre ele. Parecia que davam mais importância ao fato de ele ter acertado o namorado delas quando ele era ricaço do que a ele ser diferente...

Sentei ao lado dele, a Sango atrás de mim e o Miroku ao lado dela. De novo, o cara nem olhou pra nossa cara, mas eu sabia que dessa vez ele tinha nos visto.

oooooooOOOOOoooooo

**Oi gente! Bom, aki to eu com uma nova fic! Espero q vcs curtam ela, eu to curtindo bastante escrever! Como vocês viram, ela não é muito comum, o assunto eu kero dizer... algumas coisas vão se esclarecer com o tempo, ok? Quero agradecer MTO a Nika e a Nandykboo que me incentivaram!**

**Bjoes da Lo **

**Obs: me desculpem sea fic ficou um pouco confusa, mas o ffnet nao ta colocando os travessoes antes das falas /**


	2. Nem tão bem assim

**AEEeeEE! Td sussi moçada? Aeee, reviews no outro cap, fikei felixxxx Brigadaum, di bouaaaaaa!**

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Depois de agüentar 4 maravilhosas aulas com professores irritantes nos lembrando a importância do cursinho e de como o vestibular era difícil, finalmente tinha tocado o sinal que finalizava o quarto horário e começava o quinto. Minha cabeça doía um pouco por ter ficado sem fumar tanto tempo, mesmo eu tendo acendido um pouco no intervalo, alem de ter traçado um pão de queijo e um de batata. Eu era aquele tipo de garota que come, come, mas não engorda. O que era uma sorte, porque eu comia DEMAIS!

Ei Kagome! O que você acha de matarmos a ultima aula? – Miroku sugeriu com um daqueles sorrisos de criança que tava aprontando – Você sabe, pra começar bem o ano.

Ta loco Miroku? – a Sango protestou do meu lado – Você quer matar aula no cursinho? Não ouviu o que os professores disseram? Vai acabar levando bomba em mais um ano!

Até que ela tem razão... – falei meio que pra mim mesma. O Miroku tinha reprovado a sétima serie e foi aí que começamos a estudar juntos. O que eu não sabia, era como ele não tinha reprovado mais vezes, por que não sabia de muita coisa, a não ser mulheres, esportes e carros. E nunca vi o cara estudar, era o maior vadio que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Ah, qual é a de vocês duas? – ele fez uma cara indignada e jogou a mochila nas costas, quase acertando o InuYasha ao fazer isso – Esses caras só vão continuar com essa ladainha sobre vestibular, não vai ter matéria nem nada! Se quiserem vir, a chance é agora, antes que entre o próximo "educador".

Ele fingiu passar mal quando falou educador. Eu dei risada e comecei a tacar as coisas de volta na mala. O Miroku sempre conseguia me convencer a fazer as coisas... Já a Sango, parecia estar enfrentando um dilema.

Que, que ta rolando? – InuYasha perguntou meio dormindo quando nos viu levantando. Nós tínhamos sido "apresentados" durante o intervalo, só que o cara nem olhou na minha cara direito... Pelo menos não parecia ser um daqueles amigos barra pesada que o Miroku arranjava as vezes... Parecia mais um... Ricaço.

A gente ta caindo fora daqui... Ah, Sango vamos logo! – O Miroku reclamou enquanto a Sango pegava a pasta e guardava umas folhas pacientemente. Eu saltei por umas carteiras, atrás do Miroku... A Sango veio logo atrás e seguindo ela tava o InuYasha... Achei ele meio metido, pra ta vindo sem a gente falar nada, mas fiquei na minha. O cara só devia estar querendo se enturmar, sei lá.

Saímos da sala e demos uma corrida até ali perto da entrada, pra ficar longe da vista dos outros professores.

Como vamos sair? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura. Geralmente, nós pulávamos o muro mesmo, o que não era muito agradável quando se usava uma mini saia de uniforme.

Que nem sempre... Pulamos o muro – Miroku respondeu com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. Algo me dizia que ele fazia isso de propósito. Era muito mais vantajoso pra ele, claro, quando ele tinha a chance ver por debaixo da saia na hora de nos "ajudar".

Pular o muro? – InuYasha perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas e rindo – Que idéia mais besta!

Tem alguma melhor? – o Miroku estava com aquela voz de "você não sabe brincar" quando disse isso. Sem falar nada, o InuYasha foi em direção a portaria.

Myouga, meu velho! – ele meio que gritou. O youkai que cuidava do portão levou um susto que quase caiu da cadeira de vigia, onde um monte daquelas tevezinhas com as entradas do colégio estava ligadas.

Ah, Sr. InuYasha! – ele disse sorrindo desajeitado – Como vai?

Bem, bem... – ele piscou um olho pra gente – Escuta, eu precisava de um favorzinho seu... Sabe como é, eu e os meus amigos precisamos dar uma saidinha, coisa rápida!

Ah, me desculpe, InuYasha – o cara disse meio assustado e eu me perguntei se era mesmo o primeiro dia do InuYasha por aqui – Mas eu não posso fazer isso, só se vocês tiverem uma autorização.

Pela cara dele parecia que ele implorava que a gente tivesse uma autorização. Acho que ele estava todo medroso por causa do InuYasha, mais não dava pra entender o motivo...

Qual é Myouga, quebra esse galho! Ninguém vai fica sabendo – o Miroku deu uma batidinha nas costas do cara, que riu meio nervoso.

É – reforcei – a gente promete que não conta pra ninguém, é rapidinho, a gente volta antes que qualquer um perceba que vazamos!

E também – a Sango continuou – a gente ta fora daqui de qualquer jeito, só queremos que você facilite as coisas...

Ele parou e ficou encarando o sapato, todo ferrado. Deu um suspiro e falou baixinho:

Tenho certeza que vou acabar me arrependendo... – catou do bolso um bando de chaves e escolheu uma, abrindo o portão pra gente.

Myouga, você é meu cara! – InuYasha disse feliz passando pelo portão

– O cara, meu velho, O cara.

Pisamos fora do colégio e bateu um sol forte na nossa cara. Olhei pra todo mundo e perguntei:

Bora aonde? – peguei um cigarro na mochila e enfiei na boca. Abri o bolso no joelho da bermuda do Miroku, que pra variar tava sem uniforme.

Não quer pegar mais pra cima? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso muuuuito lindo. Ele tinha esse sorriso malicioso, sei lá, que deixava todas na mão dele. Dei uma risada enquanto acendia o pirulito de câncer e mandei:

Por que você não pede pra aquela mina loira e burra que você ta catando?

Porque ela é tão burra que nem boto fé que ela saiba o que um cara tem no meio das pernas.

Eu e o InuYasha rimos alto. A Sango continuou quieta, respirando meio ofegante. Eu sabia que ela estava se mordendo de raiva e ciúmes, mas não disse nada. Eu também achei melhor ficar na minha.

Sem perceber, acabamos tomando o caminho pro "Sengoku", uma lanchonete que era o nosso point desde uns 4 anos, porque era perto da casa de todo mundo. A velha que é dona de lá e atende a gente era tão gente boa que a gente adotou ela. É a vovó Kaede. Se bem que o Miroku prefere chama ela só de Kaede... Enfim, ela até cuidava de nós, não vendendo bebida alcoólica, por exemplo. Mas, como o Miroku tinha 18 anos, ela não podia fazer mais nada. Eu curtia ela. Foi ela que me deu um toque um dia e me chamou a atenção pras estrelas. Quer dizer, eu tirava o maior barato de ver o sol se pondo, mas nunca pensei em estrelas. Ela acreditava em estrelas. E eu tava ligada que era difícil continuar acreditando em alguma coisa quando se tinha uma vida como a dela. Tinha sido estuprada aos 20 anos e ficou grávida. Teve a filha e sempre tentou dar do bom e do melhor pra ela, mesmo sem grana. Mas ela tinha dado o mais importante: amor. E como a mulher retribuiu? Abandonando a vovó quando casou com um ricaço. Raramente dava noticias, e a ultima vez que tinham se visto foi no aniversário de 10 anos da filha dela, neta da vovó. Ela estava com mais ou menos a minha idade agora, 17 anos.

E eu me lembro direitinho da noite que eu ajudava ela a fechar o Sengoku e ela me chamou pra ir olhar lá fora, como o céu estava estrelado. Perguntou-me se eu não achava aquilo tudo lindo, se eu botava fé que elas realizavam desejos. Quando eu respondi que duvidava muito ela sorriu e disse que achava tudo muito esquisito.

As estrelas não me trouxeram minha filha e minha neta pra perto de mim – continuou sorrindo, procurando umas constelações – mas me trouxeram uma neta nova...

"Ela estava falando de mim" pensei sorrindo meio abobada "A vovó Kaede é minha avó verdadeira...".

Alôô? – ouvi uma voz meio distante me chamando – Kagome? Caramba, o que será que botaram no pão de queijo dela?

Han? – perguntei meio aérea, piscando varias vezes. O Miroku estava segurando meu braço meio forte e me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada. A Sango estava na minha frente passando a mão na frente do meu rosto de um jeito irritante. Agarrei o braço dela pra que ela parasse – Que foi?

Você ficou estranha de repente... – o InuYasha explicou de um canto, parecia estar de saco cheio ou sei lá.

Quantos dedos tem aqui? – o Miroku perguntou rindo da minha cara, esticando três dedos. Me irritei. Porra, eu não tava morrendo nem nada, só estava pensando.

E quantos tem aqui? – respondi mostrando só o dedo do meio pra eles e continuando a andar.

Nossa quanta violência! – O InuYasha falou. Comecei a me irritar com aquele carinha. Quando a gente conversa com ele, ele mal abre a boca, mas quando abre é pra ser grosso!

Você acha? – perguntei irônica estreitando os olhos pra ele. Ouvi o Miroku falar qualquer coisa sobre o meu olhar estar "perigoso". Ignorei e entrei no Sengoku. Nem tinha me tocado que já tínhamos andando tanto.

Qual é Kagome? Vi ficar de cara agora? – O Miroku perguntou depois de dar uma corridinha pra me alcançar. Passou o braço em volta do meu pescoço, mas eu tirei, sentando no nosso lugar de sempre, no meio do balcão.

Foi só uma brincadeirinha! – Sango mandou, sorrindo e sentando do meu lado – Aliás, com o que você ficou brava? A gente nem falou nada...

Não estou de cara – falei. Era verdade. Eu tinha me irritado e tudo, mas já tinha passado. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que faiza um drama por qualquer coisa. Olhei em volta no balcão. A vovó Kaede não estava. Abri a boca pra começar outro assunto qualquer quando o agradável InuYasha mandou:

Mete um cigarro na boca dela que ela já se acalma!

Como é que é? – perguntei meio indignada, meio em choque, meio me irritando... É acho que era isso que eu senti, mais ou menos.

Não é isso que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho desdém que me fazia sentir mais raiva do qualquer outra coisa – Acender um e ficar aí fazendo panca de malvada. É por isso que você fuma? Pra parecer, digamos... durona?

Fiquei um tempo quieta antes de responder, examinado com cuidado aquela cara ridícula de vitorioso que ele fazia. Tipo, um cara que me conhecia há no máximo 6 horas vinha tirar conclusões sobre o que eu faço.

Você é cego? Tem um aviso bem grande na tua frente dizendo que não pode fumar aqui dentro – falei sem levantar a voz, com frieza. Era assim que eu ficava quando estava puta da cara – E eu não sou durona, não preciso fumar pra passar uma imagem de quem não sou, mas acho que não da pra dizer o mesmo de você não é? Esse tênis desamarrado, a bermuda rasgada, a blusa preta... Pra todos pensarem que você é foda só faltava fumar e andar com as pessoas certas. Não foi por isso que você passou o dia inteiro pagando pau pro Miroku?

Ele também não respondeu de imediato. Acho que eu tinha tocado num ponto sensível. A sango e o Miroku nos encaravam de queixo caído.

Você acha que me conhece tão bem... – ele começou com a cabeça meio abaixada, respirando ofegante. Acho que ele tava se controlando pra não voar no meu pescoço, algo assim – Mas o jeito que eu me visto não tem nada a ver com quem eu ando, muito menos com fumar. E você não é ninguém pra saber o que eu passo...

Ah, coitadinho do almofadinha que perdeu a grana! – eu falei meio alto. Era raro eu levantar a voz pra alguém, ou discutir daquele jeito. Mas é que um idiota como aquele se fazendo de coitadinho me dava nos nervos – Deve ser muito difícil mesmo, não ter ninguém pra dar a comida na boquinha!

Olha aqui... – ele começou se levantando do banco.

Vou vazar – resmunguei jogando a alça da mochila no ombro e levantando.

Já? – o Miroku perguntou.

É... Prefiro sair do que ficar escutando merda.

Espera aí! – InUyasha rosnou me segurando pelo braço – Agora que a coisa ficou preta pro teu lado você foge? Alem de parecer uma chaminé de tanto que fuma, agora é covarde?

Fugindo, eu? – voltei a falar com o tom frio e indiferente, mas na verdade falava pouco pra eu explodir de raiva – Não de tanto valor pra essa conversinha ridícula que a gente teve! É que algumas pessoas aqui tem que se virar, sabe como é. E se você pudesse fazer o favor de soltar o meu braço, eu ia levar numa boa!

Ele fez uma cara mais brava ainda. Eu não queria admitir, mais ele tava me machucando bastante. Me soltou e sentou de novo no banquinho, de frente pro balcão.

Você vai ver o Kouga hoje? – Sango me perguntou baixinho enquanto eu examinava o braço. Ia ficar um roxo gigante, fora uns cortezinhos por causa das garras.

Vou, depois de pegar o Souta e preparar o rango pra ele e o vovô.

Te ligo de noite então! – ela disse com um sorriso meio forçado. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Dei um olhar rápido pro InuYasha, que fingia olhar um cardápio.

Até... E se a vovó aparecer diz que eu dexei um beijo pra ela.

Pode deixar – Miroku disse. Forcei um sorriso e me mandei.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

**Fala genteee! Pow, eu demorei uma cara pra postar eu sei... e eu não tnhu desculpa nenhuma, a parada eh q eu parei de curtir escrever por um tempo... maix agora to tentando volta com tudoooo! e soh maix um detalhe... o ff ainda nao poe os travassoes... entao ta fodaa!**

**QUERO MUITO AGRADECER TODAS AS REVIEWS, SIGNIFICA DEMAISSSS PRA MIM!**

**Nika-Dono **– Manaaaaa! Brigadaum por revisa pra mim lindaaaa, valew mesmo! E se precisar de ajuda pra fic nova, pode fala comigo! Te amo mtooo! Bjoes!

**Beka Black **– OiIIeee! Desculpa a demora pra postar, deu pra vê o motivo ali em cima / Foi mal foi mal... / maix espero q vc continue acompanhando a fic! Bjoosss

**Nandykboo **- Oi moçaaa! Anda mais sumida que eu hein? To com saudadess! Valeu pelos comentários, e sempre que precisar de ajuda na fic TO AQUIIII! Bjoes!

**Yuri Sawamura **– OiIi! Bom, adorei que você ta curtindo a narração da fic, a idéia era escrever de um jeito bem diferente (por isso os palavrões)... maix espero que voce continue acompanhando... bjoesss

**Houshi Kawaii** – OiIIi! Aeeee você sempre acompanha minhas fics, brigadaum! Significa mto pra mim! Continua acompanhando hein?

**Lady Mirza **– Moçaaa! Que saudades que eu to de vc! Sabe o que tava lembrando? Da nossa promessa ta ateh anotadinha na minha agenda, por isso nunk c skça hein? Vê se manda um sinal de fumaça, soh pra eu sabe que vc ta viva e olhando pras msms estrelas que eu ok? Bjoes!

**LP Vany-Chan **– Oiiiiiiii!1 bom, como pra todas, dexa eu te pedi desculpas pela demora -.-' egoísmo meu eu sei, maix eu não tava escrevendo tbm / maix tudo bem agora voltei e espero que você continue lendo! Bjoeessss

**Hikari **– Hikariii!1 qnto tempo a gnt não se fala mulher! Eu andei sumida também... Maix vê se aprece hein? Bjoess!

**Lua **– Oiee! Bom tem um pokioiiinho de velozes e furiosos na fic... eh maix baseada num livro que eu li uma vez, soh q eu não keria fala sobre drogas, pq eu jah tnhu outra fic sobre isso... intaum me veio essa idéia! Espero q vc tnha curtido! Bjoes!

**É iosso moçada, agora vo volta com td! Comentem hein? BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. Capitulo 3 sem ideia pro titulo

**Oi genteee! Nossa to mto feliz com essa fic, mta gnt lendoooooo! Mesmo eu demorando uma cara pra atualizar hsuiahsuia... foi mal, foi mal... maix blza, nem tnhu o q dizer, soh lembrar q eu to feliz demaaaais com as reviews e pedir pra moçada continuar comentando, pq isso eh o q move um autor de fics beijos! **

**soh maix uma coisa... como o ffnet nao colabora e corta os travessoes as falas agora elas taum em negrito ta?**

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

**Mana, o que aconteceu com o seu braço?** – Souta me perguntou enquanto eu preparava um arroz meio esquisito e ele fazia uma salada. No caminho pra casa, ele ficou quieto, só me olhando de um jeito que achava que eu não tava me tocando.

**Nada** – respondi, sentindo uma onda de raiva subir enquanto eu lembrava daquele InuYasha idiota se fazendo de coitadinho.

**Kagomeee!** – ouvi o vovô berrar do quarto. "Começou", pensei suspirando.

**Dá uma olhada no arroz aí... Não deixa queimar!** – pedi pro Souta enquanto saía da cozinha. Fui até o quarto e o vovô estava deitado, com a cadeira de rodas do lado.

**Que foi?**

**Eu não morri ainda sabia sua garota mal agradecida!** – ele mandou com a voz meio mole. Claro que tinha uma garrafa de saquê vazia do lado dele. Tudo o que ele fazia, alem de reclamar, era ficar torto, o que fazia com que ele reclamassemais ainda– **É muito difícil de perceber que eu não consigo me mexer sozinho? Cadê meu almoço? Aleijados não comem pra você?**

**Você não é aleijado, vovô...** – falei parada na porta ainda.

**Mas não ando de qualquer jeito!** – ele berrou. Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma, o que era complicado com o velho gritando na minha orelha.

**Quer que eu te ponha na cadeira?** – perguntei.

**Ah, pelo menos um dos Higurashi ainda pensa!** – ele mandou, enquanto eu segurava nos ombros dele pra por ele na cadeira com cuidado. Depois de ter certeza que ele tava OK, arrastei a cadeira até a sala, deixando na frente da mesa.Me mandeipra cozinha antes que ele começasse a berrar de novo.

Comecei a por a mesa quando o interfone, que a mamãe mandou instalar depois do acidente do vovô, tocou. Dei uma corridinha pra atender, achando estranho alguém interfonando naquela hora.

**Alô?**

**Kagome?** – uma voz grossa que eu adorava chamou.

**Kouga?**

**Eu mesmo! Vamo embora?**

**Aonde?** – perguntei confusa. Olhei pro relógio na parede, ainda eram 12:30. Nós só íamos sair as duas.

**Como aonde? A gente não combinou de sair?**

**Sim, as duas! Nem almocei ainda...**

**Ótimo, deu tempo! Hein, desce aí... É muito ruim falar por esse treco!**

**To indo!** – desliguei o interfone e corri até a entrada do templo, onde o Kouga me esperava com aquele sorriso fofo.

**Fala gatinha** – ele disse quando terminei de desce aquela puta escada, segurando na minha cintura. Cheguei mais perto do rosto dele, e dei um selinho – **Onde quer ir?**

**Kouga, a gente não vai sair mais tarde?**

**Qual é, não posso chamar minha namorada pra almoçar comigo?** – perguntou rindo e chegando mais perto me pondo contra a parede. Fiquei segurando ele pelo peito, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis piscina, meio cobertos pela franja.

**Nem tenho grana aqui comigo e...**

**Ah Kagome pode ir parando** – ele me cortou, franzindo as sobrancelhas – **Claro que eu pago pra você!**

**Nem a pau!** – reclamei. Odeio esse tipo de parada, ter pessoas pagando as coisas pra mim... Antes que eu pudesse reclamar de novo o Kouga me deu mais um corte.

**Beleza, eu te _empresto _a grana. Melhorou?**

Sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça.

**Vou subir avisar meu avô, já volto.**

Corri pela aquela droga de escada e entrei voando em casa, arrancando o uniforme e pondo uma blusa azul clara e uma saia preta no lugar. Olhei-me no espelho na porta do armário. Tava legal, fora o meu braço meio ferrado. Se o Kouga visse, ia querer saber o que tinha acontecido e eu não queria lembrar do maravilhoso InuYasha enquanto almoçava com o meu namorado. Vesti um casaco preto por cima e saí, dando um grito que voltava mais tarde.

**Vamos?** – peguei na mão do Kouga puxando ele pela rua, mas ele nem se mexeu, só me puxou pra perto dele. – **Ai! Que foi?**

**Só quero te dar um beijo...** – falou perto do meu ouvido, chegando mais perto do meu rosto.

**Só um?** – perguntei com um sorriso. O Kouga riu, e só me beijou, encostando no muro pra me segurar melhor. Cara, eu gostava muito do Kouga. De verdade. Adorava o jeito que ele segurava meu rosto quando me beijava, me deixava pirada, o jeito como ele me abraçava...

**Vou te levar numa lanchonete aí... Melhor X-salada da cidade!** – ele falou depois de me soltar, me puxando pela rua.

Sentamos numa mesinha e fiquei uma cara escutando ele contar umas paradas sobre a faculdade de economia que ele fazia. Era sempre assim quando a gente saía. Se não dávamos uns beijos, eu ficava ouvindo o Kouga falar até morrer. Nós éramos totais opostos: ele tinha pé no chão, planejava o futuro, ficava naquelas de "ser alguém na vida"... Eu, andava sempre com a cabeça perdida em estrelas e pores-do-sol, tentava evitar pensar no futuro e viver o presente, além de nunca pensar no que poderia acontecer se eu vivesse sem fazer o vestibular, como andava pensando. E desse jeito, sem mais nem menos, eu caí na maior depressão. Senti aquele vaziozão, e nem sabia explicar o porque. Quem sabe fosse por que era quando eu pensava nas nossas diferenças é que me tocava que não tinha jeito, era impossível que eu e o Kouga ficássemos juntos pra sempre. Eram diferenças demais. Os filhos dele estudariam nos melhores colégios e a renda seria uma classe meda alta, no mínimo. E eu, no máximo, me manteria viva, mais não rolaria sustentar um filho, muito menos passar alguma coisa pra criança. Quer dizer, como é que eu ia ensinar pra ela que ela não devia odiar os outros por causa da cor ou da grana? Ou a dar valor a vida e não sair por aí fazendo merda como o Miroku às vezes fazia? Ou a pensar no sentimento dos outros, e não sair pisando neles por aí?

**Kagome?** – Kouga me chamou. Olhei pra ele piscando varias vezes – **O que foi?**

**N-nada...** – respondi passando a mão nos olhos, tentando esquecer todas as cagadas que pensei. E pela cara do Kouga deu pra sacar que ele não tinha se convencido.

**No que estava pensando?** – perguntou depois de um tempo quieto. Usei a desculpa de que estava mastigando e que não daria pra falar ali. Enquanto isso minha cabeça funcionava a mil...

**Nada importante, só...** – parei de falar. Não rolava falar essas paradas pro Kouga. Tipo, chegar pra ele e falar que eu pensava que a gente era diferente demais, que enquanto ele sentia ciúmes e queria ser um daqueles ricaços, eu sentia raiva deles, quase ódio – **só que eu to com vontade de dar uma vontade no parque! Bora lá?**

**Bora! –** ele respondeu dando um último gole na coca e levantando pra ir no caixa pagar. Aproveitei e pedi o isqueiro do cara que cobrou da gente emprestado. O Kouga começou a reclamar, do mesmo jeito que a Sango fazia. Tomamos o caminho pro parque e sentamos num banco de frente pra um chafariz gigante que tem lá no meio, desses brancos, de pedra. Do lado, um pouco mais afastado tinha um parquinho, onde as criancinhas brincavam com as mães do lado. Ou seja, lá no parque só dá namorados e crianças.

Acabamos por ficar a tarde inteira lá, sentados, a maior parte em silencio. Quando estava perto de escurecer, ele falou:

**Ta ficando tarde...** – levantamos do banco – **Vem, eu te levo pra casa.**

Sorri e dei a mão pra ele. Andamos em silencio até o templo, quando chegamos, o sol começava a se por. Do alto daquelas escadas dava pra ver direitinho. Fiz o Kouga subir comigo.

**Bom...** – ele suspirou – **Acho que já vou indo...**

**Espera!** – falei quando ele chegava perto pra me dar um beijo. Ele parou e não falou nada, mas dava pra ver pela cara dele que ele queria que falasse logo – **Você não quer... Ver o por do sol comigo?**

Nós ficamos um tempinho em silencio. Então o Kouga começou a rir. Do que ele estava rindo, eu não sabia dizer.

**Kagome!** – ele falou comigo como se eu fosse uma retardada – **Que coisa mais ridícula! O que tem demais nisso? Acontece todo dia! Agora tenho que ir!** – me deu um beijo na bochecha – **Amo você!**

**Eu também...** – menti. Quer dizer... Não foi exatamente uma mentira. Eu _gostava_ do Kouga, mas amar... Acho que era demais. A minha idéia de amor é aquela coisa que a gente vê nos filmes e livros e chora, ta ligado? Tipo, duas pessoas que se matam pra ficarem juntos como no Romeu e Julieta. Ou que põe em risco a própria vida como no Ultimo dos Moicanos. (n/a: gente, esse é um filme ótimo, com o Daniel Day-Lewis, aquele que faz o açougueiro do "Gangues de Nova Yorque..." os dois são filmes que valem a pena, mas eu ainda amo mais o Ultimo dos Moicanos, que tiver a oportunidade veja! ;)) Ou que abandonam tudo pra ficar juntos, que nem o cara que o Nicholas Cage faz em Cidade dos Anjos.

Resumindo, eu não ficava sem ar quando via o Kouga. Não passava o dia inteiro pensando nele. Eu não me arriscaria mais por ele do que por qualquer outra pessoa que eu goste, tipo a Sango... Mas, quem sabe esse amor de cinema só existe no cinema mesmo, e o jeito que eu gostava dele era o jeito "real", o único jeito que existia.

Sentei no ultimo degrau da escada e abracei os joelhos. Dei um sorrisinho e fiquei só admirando o céu numa cor degrade, ainda azul em cima, e depois ficando amarelo e avermelhado. As nuvens se moviam devagarzinho, douradas. À medida que o sol desaparecia o azul ia ficando mais escuro e o horizonte ficava um amarelo meio verde, bem clarinho. Era muito lindo. Fiquei imaginando quem mais estava vendo aquilo, se era parecido comigo, no jeito de ver nessa cena mais do que uma coisa bonita. Era como se nessa hora, que o dia acabava, as pessoas ganhassem mais uma chance. Era como a Sango me dizia como eu tava pra baixo: Não há nada como um dia após o outro. E se hoje não deu certo, nem esquenta, tem sempre amanhã. Dei mais uma olhada no céu e notei que nem tinha lua. Eu curtia lua nova, por que as estrelas apareciam mais...

**Mana?** – dei um pulo de vinte metros. O Souta tava parado atrás de mim.

**Droga Souta, não me assusta assim! O que você quer?** – ele estendeu a mão pra mim.

**É a Sango...** – disse tímido, me dando o telefone sem fio. Agradeci e encostei a coisa no rosto.

**Alô?**

**Ta! O que foi tudo aquilo?** – a voz da Sango soava meio indignada.

**Ahn? Aquilo o que?**

**Aquilo, na lanchonete! Você e o InuYasha...**

**Ah...** – suspirei – **Eu me estressei com o almofadinha se fazendo de mal e depois dando uma de coitadinho!**

**Ta, eu entendo, mas não precisava ter acabado com o cara também! Não foi você que teve que agüentar o mau humor dele depois! Se bem que ele vazou um pouco depois de você...**

**Ah é?** – perguntei com desinteresse, me espreguiçando e caminhando até a casa lentamente. Sango ficou quieta um tempo, mais eu conseguia ouvir a respiração dela, meio ofegante. Eu sabia exatamente por que ela estava assim – **O que aconteceu que você não quer me contar?**

**Ah Kagome, eu vou ter que te contar!** – ela falou e eu tive certeza que ela estava fazendo aquela cara esquisita de quando sabe que não deve.

**O que?** – perguntei meio rindo. Era sempre assim... Eu e a Sango só nos juntavamos pra fazer fofoca. Qual é, a gente é mulher né?

**Depois que você e o InuYasha vazaram hoje, o Miroku me contou que ele sabia bem mais do InuYasha do que tinha falado pra gente. Mas Kagome, por favor, você não pode falar pro Miroku que eu te contei!**

**Ta beleza, eu não falo nada! Agora me conta!**

**Parece que o InuYasha morava com os pais** – ela começou meio séria, o q eu achei estranho. Geralmente ela contava meio que se segurando pra não dar gritinhos de empolgação – **Mas a mãe dele morreu faz um tempo...**

**Morreu do que?** – interrompi

**Ah, sei lá, né, não ia perguntar isso pro Miroku!**

**Hm, ta, continua...**

**Daí depois disso o pai dele o enxotou de casa.**

**Sem mais nem menos?** – falei meio alto, na maior indignação.

**É, acho que sim. O Miroku nem explicou direito a razão** – ela continuou enquanto eu ia até a cozinha acender meu cigarro com um fósforo – **Daí rolou que o InuYasha ficou largado e veio morar pra cá com o irmão mais velho... Agora adivinha _quem _é o irmão dele?**

**Hm?** – resmunguei, querendo dizer um "quem?". Não dava pra abrir a boca naquela hora, eu tava segurando o fósforo na ponta do pirulito de câncer enquanto dava um trago, pra acender.

**O _Sesshomaru_!** – ela disse com aquele ar de "não pode ser!". E não podia mesmo. Quer dizer... Podia, mas era estranho. Até me afoguei com a fumaça de surpresa e comecei a tossir feito uma louca com asma.

**Ta brincando, né?** – perguntei quando recuperei o fôlego. Sesshomaru. Todo mundo do nosso bairro e uma galera fora dele conheciam esse nome. Era famoso por ser, resumindo, um bandido. Fazia de tudo mesmo. Envenenava carros, assaltava lojas de conveniências nos postos, roubava desde criancinhas até velhos, enrolava bêbados etc... Já tinha ido a cana uma vez, mas eu não sabia por que. E nem conhecia o cara pessoalmente, só tinha ouvido falar dos seus "feitos" como qualquer um. A única coisa honesta que eu já tinha ouvido dizer sobre ele, é que fazia grana dentro das regras, trabalhando numa oficina mecânica. E por isso o Miroku o conhecia, acho que tinham envenenado um carro juntos ou coisa assim.

**Pois é... Mas não acaba por aí... O InuYasha ta trabalhando naquele bar que você e o Miroku vão bastante, sabe? E mal consegue se manter vivo com o salário que recebe, o Sesshomaru parece que nem colabora também, paga uma ou duas contas e usa o resto do dinheiro comprando aquelas coisas que o Miroku se empolga, que fazem um carro andar mais rápido ou sei lá.**

Não respondi. Eu tava lembrando daquele papo com o InuYasha de manhã, o jeito como eu tinha julgado o cara.

"Você não é ninguém pra me julgar, você nem sabe o que eu passo" lembrei.

Eu tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa que ele. Falei um monte sobre ele sem nem mesmo saber quem ele era direito. Um mal estar tomou conta de mim. Achei que era pena no começo, mas nem. Era remorso, um tipo de culpa. Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro sentindo raiva de um cara que eu nem conhecia pra poder sentir raiva de um cara que eu nem conhecia pra poder sentir raiva...

**Preciso desligar, Sango** – falei, a voz saindo meio fraca – **Te vejo amanhã.**

**Tchau se cuida!**

Nem respondi. Só desliguei e deixei o telefone em cima da mesa da cozinha. Dei uma ultima tragada e taquei a bituca do cigarro pela janela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oi gente! espero que vcs estejam curtindo essa fic tanto qnto eu, to adorando escrever! E ainda vai ter mtaaaaaaa água pra rolar, pra sorte de uns e azar de outros hahahaa... bom, um detalhe que eu queria por aqui, só pra constar da fic... YOUKAIS E HUMANOS ENVELHECEM IGUALMENTE ta? Não tem aquela parada de ter vinte mil anos beleza? Soh pra simplificar minha vida ta? Hauihauihaiu**

**Maix eh isso... beijões e comentem, eh só clicar aki do lado, rapidinho (vamu la, esse cap cheguei as 20!)**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kayra Hiragana – oie! Brigadaum pelo comentário, significa muiiiito pra mim! eu resolvi fazer uma Kagome diferente... Tipo, eu queria fazer ela sensível, mesmo no mundo foda que ela vivia, mais não deu muito certo hahaha... mais pelo menos parace que a moçada ta curtindo... bjus!**

**Miko Kawaii – oie! Brigada pela review! Bom, meu MSN ta no meu profile pra hr q vc kiser me add! E me diz o nome das suas fics que eu passo la dar uma lidinha sim viu? Beijos!**

**Samy Higurashi – Oiiii! Brigada pela review! Realmente, faz muito tempo que a gnt não se fala né? Bom, a Sango ta mais santinha do que eu queria nessa fic, mais eu já mando ela pro mal caminho também! Hahahaha beijosss!**

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki – Nossa, que nome comprido! Hahaha! Bom, brigada pela Review! Também to curtindo muito escrever essa fic e quero ver mais comentários seus aqui hein? Beijos!**

**_Nika Satuki_ – Oi mana! Brigada pela review! E que hiostoria é essa de que a gente não se fala mais? Soh se for pra vc! P eu ainda te amo muito sabia? _Brigadaaaummmm por revisar_! Beijos!**

**Tati w – Oieee! Brigada pela review! Bom, a idéia foi bem essa mesma, fazer uma Kagome diferente, mais do lado negro da força hahaha (aff isso foi mto nerds... é que eu vi star wars ontem) e essa historiajá tava na minha cabeça a um bom tempo, então... tava mais do que na hora de por no site neh? Beijos!**

**Mry-Chan – Oiii! Brigada pela review! Fico mto feliz que vc ta gostando da fic, tanto quanto eu hahahaha... e não demorei taaanto assim pra por o capitulo no ar né? Beijos!**

**Kk-Chan – Oi filhaaa!Brigada pela review! Tudo bom? To muuuiito feliz que você ta lendo minha fic! Yes! Hahaha... bom, as tuas perguntas locas foram respondidas? Pode fazer pra mim c vc kiser, vai ver eu nem pensei nakilo... hahahaha! Beijos!**

**Hikari – Oi moça curitibana! Brigada pela review! Então, não perca seu tempo procurando a guria gótica, não vale a pena hahaha... E eu tava sentindo falta das suas reviews viu? Quero continuar recebendo nem que a prova da federal esteja aih! Hahahaha beijos moça!**

**Nandykboo – Oi nandyyyy! Brigada pela review moçaaa! Vê se não some mais, to sentindo saudades linda! Quero revisar sua fic! Hahahahaha vê se aparece no MSN, me manda um mail, sinal de fumaça, qualquer cosia ta? Beijos!**

**Ufa! Terminei! Hsuiahsuiahsuai bom moçada é isso cometem muiitoooo! Pra me incentivar viu? Beijos pra todas!**


	4. Um pedido de desculpas

**Não eu não morri! Gente, descuuuuuulpaaaa por ter parado com as fics, eu perdi totalmente a vontade de escrever, sendo sincera / mas eu tive q escrever uma parada pro colégio, e a vontade voltou, com tudo **

**Amo essa fic e me sinto mto mal por ter abandonado kem tbm curte ela / me desculpem por favor!**

**Aih ta mais um cap então... Bjoes, foi mal mesmo gente! Deixem reviews **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No dia seguinte, quando eu tava chegando no colégio, eu só pensava numa coisa: ir pedir desculpas pro InuYasha e engolir o meu orgulho. Acabei chegando um pouco cedo demais, não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem. Tinha virado a noite pensando que eu não era boa com desculpas. O máximo que eu já tinha feito era um "foi mal..." e olha lá! Então pra mim era complicado saber o que falar o como falar.

Dei uma olhada pros lados e não vi ele em nenhum lugar. Pra falar a real, eu tava ansiosa pra falar com o InuYasha, queria resolver tudo de uma vez. Dei oi pra uma galera de conhecidos e entrei na sala. Não faço idéia como, mas a pessoa mais impossível estava lá. O Miroku, que sempre era o último a entrar na sala, daquele jeito de quem correu quilômetros, tava na ultima carteira, com a cabeça encostada na parede, coberta pelo capuz. Sentei na carteira da frente dele e encostei a mão no ombro dele de leve.

- Hei, Miroku, ta acordado? – ele resmungou umas coisas que não deu pra pegar, mais que com certeza eram palavrões. Mesmo assim ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

- E aí, Kagome? – falou rouco. Pela cara, era ressaca na certa.

- Por que 'cê chegou tão cedo?

- Fiquei a noite fora... Fui correr – respondeu se espreguiçando e abaixando o capuz, acho que pra me ver melhor – Ah, se a minha mãe vier encher o saco, eu passei a noite na sua casa, beleza?

- Ela ainda bota fé na historia que a gente namora? – perguntei rindo. Miroku fez que sim, encostando a cabeça na parede de novo. A mãe dele não tinha problema nenhum pra deixar o Miroku passar a noite fora e tudo, até o dia que ele ferrou o braço numa batida e ela descobriu que ele corria. Aí ela ficou meio paranóica e não deixava mais ele correr ou ficar a noite toda fora, a não ser quando ele estava comigo. Ela meio que tinha uma puta confiança em mim... Só não sei porque... Então, o cara dava uma de malandro e dizia que ia "dormir" na minha casa, o que pra tia não dava galho nenhum, e ia pros rachas. Só tinha que cuidar pra não voltar todo quebrado pra casa...

Dei uma boa olhada na ressaca do Miroku, levantei uma sobrancelha e mandei:

- Pelo seu estado, você deve ter vencido...

Ele abriu um sorrisão e tirou do bolso um bolo grosso de notas. Meu olho deve ter ficado gigante nessa hora, porque era muito dinheiro... Devia ter uns duzentos, no mínimo, ali... Comecei a contar a grana.

- Venci no ultimo segundo – ele disse – era um racha com uns 5 carros, dois deles dos almofadinhas... De boa, a melhor parte foi ver a cara de bunda que eles fizeram quando eu cruzei por primeiro! Droga, eu devia ter apostado o carro!

- E não apostou por que? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos da grana. Tinha 180 ali... Geralmente o Miroku fazia 60, isso quando a parada ia bem!

- Nunca achei que eu ia vencer. O carro de um deles dava medo de tão equipado. E eu ainda estava sem meus amuletos da sorte...

Ele apertou minha bochecha quando disse isso. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso. Mas a parada é que, pro Miroku, eu e a Sango dávamos sorte quando estávamos ali do lado. As vezes a gente curtia ir de passageiro, se achar um pouco. Tinha uma pá de gente que pagava o maior pau pro ele, a maioria mulher, lógico. Geralmente, quando a gente ia, ele acabava vencendo mesmo, até quando não tinha muita chance.

- Os caras botaram tanta fé que iam vencer que apostaram muuuuitas verdinhas! – ele continuou meio que acordando de repente – Eu também achava que ia perder, só tinha coberto por orgulho. Paguei uma rodada pro bar inteiro e ainda paguei a divida que eu tinha com o tio lá... E ainda sobrou tudo isso!

- Caramba! Se arregou bonito, então! – falei dando risada do jeito sonhador q o Miroku cheirava o maço de grana – 'Bora comemorar então!

- Comemorar o que? – Sango apareceu e sentou do meu lado, se metendo na conversa.

- O Miroku levou a melhor num racha aí... – respondi.

- Eieiei! Não fui "um racha aí..." – ele falou numa imitação ridícula da minha voz, que fez a Sango dar uma risadinha – Foi O racha! Vocês tinham que estar lá, serio mesmo. Dá uma olhada!

A Sango soltou um palavrão quando o Miroku jogou a grana pra ela. Algumas pessoas meio que encararam, acho que pensaram daonde tinha vindo tanto grana.

- Ah foi mal aí, se não é todo mundo que consegue encher a cara numa segunda logo depois da aula! – A Sango disse meio irônica, devolvendo o dinheiro.

- E numa terça, consegue? – ele perguntou com um sorriso que era muito... _Miroku_. É, era um sorriso muito "ele", que acho que dava pra resumir todo o Miroku ali. Safado, divertido, malandro, malicioso... – A Kagome mesmo disse que a gente tem que sair comemorar!

- Eu vou, mais voto que tenho que voltar antes da meia noite – respondi.

- Porque? – Sango perguntou, bocejando. Nessa hora, tocou o sinal e eu olhei pra porta e para as carteiras da sala, tentando achar aquela mochila preta e amarela jogada em cima de uma. O InuYasha não tinha chegado ainda. Talvez ele nem viesse pro colégio. Só nessa hora a minha cabeça começou a funcionar... "Hei! O Miroku foi no bar ontem... Ele deve ter falado..." nem terminei de pensar direito por que já virei e falei, acho que meio ofegante, meio nervosa, sei lá.

-Miroku, você não falou com o InuYasha no bar ontem? – perguntei. Ele me lançou uma olhada estranha e depois pra Sango. Pus a mão na boca com aquela de cara de "falei merda!". O Miroku não sabia que eu sabia das coisas que ele tinha falado pra Sango. Quer dizer, agora sabia.

- Ta tranqüilo, eu sabia que ia ser assim – ele disse mais baixo. O professor tinha acabado de entrar na sala – Ele não apareceu no trampo ontem. Até falei com o Totoussai, ta ligada quem é né? Aquele velho, dono do bar.

- Ele é dono de lá? – a Sango perguntou meio alto, numa voz de surpresa. Eu também não sabia que aquele velho magrelo que tava sempre limpando os copos com um cigarrão pendurado na boca e reclamando de tudo era dono do bar. Eu imaginava um cara bem mais... "conservado".

- É... E ele também não tinha idéia por que o InuYasha faltou... Reclamou pacas, pra variar. E disse que ele só tinha ligado e falado que nem ia aparecer... – O Miroku levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim e aquele sorrisinho apareceu no canto da boca dele – Por que? A orgulhosa Kagome resolveu pedir desculpas é?

- Algo assim... – respondi e eu sabia que eu tinha surpreendido ele agora, por que ele me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro ou sei lá.

- Não esquenta... Ele deve aparecer na próxima aula – a Sango disse, cortando o Miroku, que ia começar algum comentário inútil naquela hora. Agradeci mentalmente.

- Valeu... – falei sorrindo. Eu tava nervosa. E nem sabia direito o porque, mas a idéia de chegar pra ele e falar "ow, foi mal aí, é que eu sou meio idiota e não penso nas paradas que eu falo" me dava um pavor. E por mais que eu devesse estar feliz por ele não estar por perto, aquilo só me deixava mais nervosa...

Acabou que o InuYasha não apareceu na segunda aula e nem em nenhuma das outras. Estranhei. Quer dizer, o cara é um hanyou, não devia ser tão fraco assim. E ontem ele tava fumando numa boa... Começou a surgir uma idéia na minha cabeça devagarinho. Será que tinha sido alguma coisa que eu tinha falado? Não, o InuYasha tava longe de ser tão sensível assim. Ou não? Eu nem conhecia ele direito...

- Merda! – sussurrei. Vazei da sala de aula logo que o sinal bateu e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi caçar o ultimo cigarro que eu tinha na carteira. No caminho pra escola do Souta eu comprava outra.

- Isso me lembra! – o Miroku disse metendo a mão no bolso quando ele e a Sango me alcançaram e ele me viu com uma caixinha de fósforos que eu tinha roubado da cozinha lá de casa – Tenho um presente pra você.

Catou alguma coisa no bolso e jogou pra mim. Era um isqueiro novo.

- Obrigada Miroku! – eu disse dando um abraço nele. Ele _realmente_ patrocinava meu vicio. Nessa hora a Sango parou de falar de alguma competição de natação que ela ia e começou com aquele papo irritante. Eu e o Miroku só nos olhamos.

- Hei, fumar da impotência sexual, sabia? Cuidado Miroku...

- Ta preocupada, Sango? – o Miroku perguntou enrolando a língua de um jeito malicioso. Achei melhor não me meter nessa discussão – Se você quiser ir lá em casa hoje a noite conferir a capacidade do meu p... AI!

- Achei que a gente ia comemorar essa noite – ela disse depois de dar um tapa no ombro dele.

- Mas é bem isso que to falando! AI! Droga Sango, não precisa bater tão forte.

Dei uma risada. De novo eu tava vendo aquela cena famosa, que eu assistia desde a sétima serie. O Miroku com a mão no rosto, reclamando e a Sango de braços cruzados e cara de brava, fingindo que não tava ouvindo.

- Ta, antes que eu interrompa alguma coisa melhor entre vocês, nós vamos lá que horas? Vou pra casa antes da uma.

- Não era antes da meia-noite? – a Sango perguntou ainda meio de cara. Não tenho certeza se era por causa do cigarro ou do comentário infeliz que eu tinha feito.

- Era, mais boto fé que a minha mãe não chega antes da uma hoje.

- E o Souta não te entrega? – ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas. É que o Kohaku, irmão da Sango, curtia entregar ela pros pais quando ela fazia alguma coisa errada. Fiz que não com a cabeça. Agora que eu pensava nisso, eu tinha sorte do Souta ser meu irmão. Ele sempre me cobria com a mamãe...

- Beleza, então passem lá em casa umas oito... Daí a gente vai tudo junto – Miroku falou soltando fumaça. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, dei tchau e virei pra cair fora, mas claro que ele não parou por aí – Daí você pode se declarar pro seu queridinho InuYasha.

Parei de andar e me virei devagar, falando com a minha frieza de sempre.

- Queridinho? Me declarar?

- Porra, você ta tão desesperada pra falar com o cara que eu pensei...

- Penso errado! – cortei – Eu só vou pedir DESCULPAS...

- Ah claro... – Miroku disse com um ar de quem não acreditava – Desculpa aí, Kagome, eu esqueci que você nunca ia admitir que curte ele...

Me estressei. Caminhei bem pra perto do Miroku e levantei a maga do uniforme, mostrando aquele machucado.

- 'Cê acha que eu ia curtir um cara que faz isso comigo?

- Cacete! – ele gritou pegando meu braço pra olhar melhor. A Sango também arregalou os olhos – O Kouga fez isso?

- Não, Miroku, 'cê tem problema? Foi o InuYasha, quando a gente tava brigando. Agora da licença, falo com você de noite.

Quando apareci na casa do Miroku, ele nem me deixou subir. Mandou eu ar um tempo, que ele e a Sango tavam descendo. Comecei a pensar se os dois não estavam ficando. Quer dizer, só ele não se ligava das quedas da Sango por ele, e claro que ele ficaria cm ela na primeira chance que aparecesse.

- Caramba Kagome! – ouvi a voz do Miroku dizer. Quando virei pra olhar pra ele fiquei até meio envergonhada pelo jeito que o olhar dele encarava as minhas coxas – Adorei sua saia!

Dei um sorriso do tipo "muito engraçado" e resmunguei alguma parada sobre a demora deles. A Sango veio do meu lado e eu dei uma olhada com inveja do visual dela. Era uma saia jeans até os joelhos, tênis e uma blusa de alcinha roxa, que mostrava a barriguinha sarada dela. Eu tava com uma saia preta que era a "saia proibida" de acordo com o Kouga, porque ela era curta e era de um tecido meio leve, então qualquer coisa colaborava pra minha bunda dar uma aparecida e uma blusa preta de manguinha com umas paradas em rosa nas costas. Então o Miroku ficou babando em cima da gente o caminho inteiro até aparecermos no bar.

Entramos pela porta aberta e me vi num cenário daqueles filmes dos caras que ficam sentados nuns bares pedreiros por aí. É que era um bar, literalmente, caindo aos pedaços. Mas como desde sempre a gente se encontrava lá, a gente meio que ignorava madeira podre no chão e as mesinhas espalhadas comidas pela ferrugem. Também, era um lugar minúsculo, do tamanho de umas duas salas de aula mais ou menos, com o balcão do lado direito. Tinha uns 6 banquinhos altos na frente e era quase o lugar mais disputado, fora a mesa de sinuca que sempre tava ocupada. Daí em volta tinham as mesinhas de que eu já falei. E no canto do lado do bar tinha uma escada aos pedaços, que parece que subia pro quarto do dono do bar. Eu só não sabia como um lugar tão ferrado conseguia ser limpo... É verdade, lá não tinha uma barata sequer, os copos estavam sempre limpinhos e tudo... Devia ser só por isso que eles mantinham a galera indo lá. Ah é, também tinha uns fliperamas encostados no fundo do bar, que a gente disputava uns campeonatos quando éramos pirralhos. Tinham quatro, mais só dois pareciam estar funcionando.

- E aí, Kagome – a Sango falou pegando o triangulo e as bolas nos buracos da mesa de sinuca – Só 20 contos! Ta dentro?

- É... – dei uma fingida que pensava no assunto enquanto aproveitava pra dar uma olhada em volta, pro balcão, pra falar a real. E _ele_ estava lá. Acho que ainda não tinha se tocado que eu tava lá, mais meu coração deu um pulo nessa hora e veio parar n minha boca.

- Não vai lá? – ouvi a Sango falar baixinho, perto do meu ouvido. Ela me olhava curiosa, apoiada no taco.

- Ainda não – respondi fingindo que não me importava, pegando o taco em cima da mesa – Nem sei direito por que eu quero falar com ele...

Ela só levantou as sobrancelhas e eu sabia que ela estava pensando "não sabe mesmo?". Eu conseguia ler o pensamento da Sango as vezes, e ela os meus... O Miroku avisou que ia no bar pegar umas geladas pra gente. Agora ele ia me perceber... Suspirei, tentando decidir se isso era bom ou ruim.

Comecei a jogar com a Sango, mas não conseguia me concentrar. E, tipo assim, eu era MUITO boa em sinuca. Quase tão boa quanto em pôquer... E era praticamente impossível a Sango ou o Miroku ganharem de mim.

- Então... – O Miroku voltou com as beras na mão e sentou numa mesa do nosso lado – Quem vencer pode me levar pra casa, de premio!

- Tranqüilo... Eu nunca venço a Kagome mesmo... – a Sango rebateu dando de ombros.

- Mudando as regras – o Miroku falou meio alto e esticando os braços, pra que a gente (e um bando de velhos bêbados) olhasse pra ele – Quem perder me Eva pra casa, como um prêmio de consolação...

Dei uma risada do suspiro da Sango e acendi um, deixando no cinzeiro enquanto tentava encaçapar duas bolas de uma vez.

Acabou que eu perdi a primeira partida... E a segunda. E a terceira também, até que chegou uma hora que não dava mais pra enrolar, nem pra ficar devendo grana pra Sango. Fui até o bar e sentei exatamente na frente do InuYasha. Ele ficou quieto, fingindo que não tinha se ligado que tava ali, então mandei:

- O que que deu? Por que você não apareceu no colégio hoje? – dei um trago no cigarro que tinha acabado de acender, quando vi um que ele fumava com gosto.

- Eu tava mal – ele respondeu sem me olhar e com a voz dura – Por que? Ficou feliz?

- Na real, fiquei preocupada... – falei tentando não explodir com ele – E você não ta com cara de quem ta doente...

- Quem sabe é por que eu não estou!

- Mas você disse que... – tentei de novo.

- Qualé, isso é da tua conta? – ele explodiu, finalmente me encarando – 'cê não veio aqui só pra conferir que eu estava vivo, não é chaminé?

Estreitei os olhos, dando o ultimo trago.

- Como é?

- Chaminé! – ele repetiu rindo um pouco – É isso que você parece, toda hora que eu te olho ta com essa coisa enfiada na boca!

Fiquei sem reação. Ele me olhou com uma cara esquisita e virou as costas pra mim.

- Putz, pelo menos não sou eu que tem cara de cachorro – respondi levantando uma sobrancelha, me sentindo uma menininha ridícula da quinta serie. Ele parou de enxugar os copos e se virou, bem devagar.

- Olha aqui... – ele começou, mas eu cortei.

- "Olha aqui" nada! Não vamos começa tudo de novo! Eu vim aqui pra conversar com você e...

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você – ele me cortou também – Não com uma garotinha mimada e qualquer que acha que é melhor que todo mundo. Vai fumar, vai chaminé.

- É assim então? – falei morrendo de raiva e me levantando – Ótimo! Você que vá pro inferno então!

Fui andando e aproveitei e dei uma olhadinha no relógio. Eram onze horas. O tempo passava rápido quando a gente tava se divertindo. Vi a Sango cutucar o Miroku quando eu fui andando pra perto deles.

- To indo pra casa – resmunguei, passando reto por eles até a saída.

- Depois diz que não veio aqui só pra ver o cara – ouvi o Miroku comentar alto o suficiente pra me fazer escutar de propósito. Resolvi ignorar, só suspirando e passando a mãos no cabelo, pra tirar do rosto.

Coloquei os pés pra fora do bar e senti um vento gelado bater em mim. Mandei uns palavrões na minha cabeça mesmo, por não ter catado um casaco. Olhei pra cima, pras estrelas. Nessa hora, e senti que tinha alguém atrás de mim. Antes que eu virasse pra ver quem era, ouvi uma voz:

- Como está seu braço? – era o InuYasha. Ele também olhava pro céu, com um cigarro na boca. Era uma merda admitir, mais ele tava muito gato nessa hora.

- Melhorando – respondi meio seca, sentando no meio-fio. Não me perguntem porque eu simplesmente não vazei nessa hora. Eu não sei porquê.

- Foi mal... Ter te machucado – ele disse com a voz meio grossa demais, sei lá. Como se fosse o maior esforço do mundo falar aquilo.

- Relaxa, nem da nada. A culpa nem foi tua... – mandei encarando o outro lado da rua com desinteresse – Eu fui mó estúpida com você porque tinha me julgado mal e tal... Só que acabei fazendo a mesma coisa sem me tocar. Nem tava ligada que você é irmão daquele Sesshomaru e...

- Ei! – cara, eu tava me irritando com essa mania dele de me cortar! – Pode parar por aí! Não preciso que você tenha pena de mim, beleza?

- Qual é cara, eu to pedindo desculpas! – falei me levantando e virando pra olhar pra ele.

- 'Cê só ta fazendo isso pra fica de boa com você mesma! Não venha com esse papo de "sou uma menininha arrependida" pra cima de mim!

O sangue do meu corpo começou a ferver de novo. De boa, não dava pra ter uma conversa decente com aquele imbecil.

- Quer saber, cara de cachorro? – falei afastando a franja dos olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas tão forte que eu até conseguia ver – No dia que você parar de me julgar sem me conhecer você me procura, valeu? To fora!

Comecei a andar com pressa pra casa, sem esperar resposta, mas lógico que ele não deixou barato.

- Quem procuraria uma chaminé que nem você? A única pessoa que já deve ter pegado você é o papai Noel... Opa! Ele não existe, que foda né? Foi mal aí, garota Marlboro!

Cacete, aquilo tinha me pegado. Só que a parada foi que eu me senti triste. Mas não tinha nada maior do que o meu ódio, por isso foi difícil não virar pra trás e (tentar) quebrar a cara de cachorro daquele idiota. Não sei como eu tinha conseguido achar ele bonito! Pior, eu até botei fé na parada de ele ser gente boa!

Acabei chegando em casa acordando metade da casa, porque andava quase quebrando o chão de tão forte que batia os pés. Eu nunca tinha odiado ninguém... Até hoje...

**Então, perdi o "talento" ou ainda tenho ele comigo? Heuihsuia dpois de tanto tempo, é meio difícil dizer c to escrevendo bem ou não...**

**Eu keria mtooooo responder as reviews, mais o ffnet fez o favor de proibir responde reviews... eu já to participando do abaixo assinado pra impedir isso, mais pro enquanto.../**

**Continuem com as reviews por favor! **

**Bjoesssss**

**Lo Higurashi**


	5. Quase amigos

Tinham passado duas semanas desde que eu e o cara de cachorro tínhamos oficialmente entrado em guerra. A gente deve ter se falado no máximo duas vezes nesse tempo, e lógico que tinha acabado em briga, então o clima não andava os melhores, principalmente porque o imbecil tinha resolvido andar com a gente (leia-se Miroku e Sango), ou seja, alem de eu ter que ver o cara roubar meus amigos, eu tinha que agüentar as merdas que saiam da boca dele o dia inteiro! Mas, nesse dia as coisas iam mudar um pouco...

Pisei na bituca do cigarro, pra apagar, um pouco antes de entrar no colégio. Era meu espírito ecológico falando mais alto. Quer dizer, mesmo que odiasse estudar, eu não queria ver o lugar pegando fogo nem nada. Parei um pouco onde eu estava, pra dar uma boa olhada no sol nascendo... Cara, aquilo era lindo! Depois de uns dez minutos resolvi entrar, com o meu disk-man no último volume, ouvindo um Linkin Park pra animar as coisas logo de manhã. A Sango, o Miroku e o "sem nome" já estavam lá, sentados no nosso canto de sempre, conversando. Abaixei o volume e dei um "oi" geral.

- Ta ouvindo o que? – a Sango perguntou, com um ar não tão interessado.

- Linkin Park – respondi meio grossa. Eu fico meio assim quando to morrendo de sono. O cara de cachorro deu uma risada que acho que era pra ser meio debochada, mas na real saiu um ronco daqueles de motor de carro. Ignorei e a Sango continuou o papo.

- Isso me lembra... To com o seu cd do No Doubt.

- É verdade – respondi vendo o idiota revirar os olhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais ridícula que ele já tinha ouvido. Meu sangue ferveu, mas eu resolvi ignorar de novo – Traz pra mim amanhã..

- Eu to com o teu do Simple Plan – o Miroku falou e a voz dele saiu abafada. Ele estava com a cabeça na carteira, com os braços em volta, tentando achar uma posição boa pro seu famoso cochilo da primeira aula.

- Caramba! – o ridículo não podia calar a boca, claro – Não dá pra ignorar todo esse lixo! Só falta você me dizer agora que gosta de Offspring!

Estreitei os olhos daquele jeito que só eu sabia fazer e levantei uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma cara de desprezo. Mas na real a única coisa que eu pensava é que aquele idiota devia amar brigar comigo. Só comigo também, por que com a Sango ele conseguia falar que nem gente!

- Gosto, porque? Não to vendo onde isso te coloca no papo, só se você também estiver com um cd meu...

Vi a Sango e o Miroku trocarem um olhar de "de novo isso...". Vi o cachorro abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa e senti meu rosto esquentando... ele não estava com a expressão brava de sempre... estava com uma cara de sabe-tudo e aquilo me irritava mais ainda.

- Por mais que eu não te suporte chaminé, não dá pra ouvir tanta banda ruim de uma só vez e calar a boca! Até vai _um pouquinho _de Linkin Park, mas Simple Plan? Offspring? Qual é o nome da outra mesmo?

- No Doubt! – a Sango respondeu e eu enfiei uma faca nela com os olhos.

- É, essa aí... Qual é, vai ouvir musica de verdade!

- Ah é? – foi a minha vez de fazer cara de sabe-tudo, pronta pra mandar bala nas bandas dele também – E o que é banda de verdade pra você?

Só que ele não fez aquela cara de dar medo e começou a falar alto, olhando pro nada de sempre. Só continuou me olhando com a cara de sabe-tudo.

- Preste atenção por que não é todo mundo que tem o privilégio de aprender comigo! Pra começar, chaminé, eu vou te falar as bandas básicas: Sex Pistols, Ramones, Black Sabbath, The Clash, The Doors... – até aí, mesmo ficando vermelha de raiva, eu não podia falar nada. Era tudo muito bom – Daí vai depender do estilo que você gosta. Como as bandas que você falou são tudo ska da pior qualidade, tirando Linkin Park, que é um new-metalzinho de segunda, agora eu vou te falar dos ska de primeira! Tipo, No Use For A Name, Face to Face, Finch, The Ataris...

- Ataris é emo... – interrompi, me sentindo com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Claro que não... Só tem umas duas musicas deles que são emo e...

- Olha, da pros dois pararem? – a Sango interrompeu – essa conversa já ta irritando, que se dane se Aratis é emo...

- Ataris – eu e ele corrigimos na mesma hora.

- Que seja, ninguém aqui quer saber! Dá pra vocês pararem?

Cruzei os braços e virei pra frente. Não dava pra discutir com ele sobre música, isso eu tinha percebido. Era mesma coisa do que falar sobre natação com a Sango. Até o Miroku tinha levantado a cabeça pra escutar quando o cachorro tava falando. Ele ficou me olhando com aquela cara de "não-vai-dizer-nada?" e comecei a ouvir o que o professor falava.

- ...as duplas serão escolhidas por mim, na ordem de chamada. O primeiro com o ultimo, o segundo com o penúltimo e assim por diante – ele segurava a lista com a chama na mão – Então, Ayumi e Yoshiyuki...

Parei de prestar atenção. Ainda faltava bastante pro meu nome, que era no meio da chamada. O professor continuou, pondo a Sango com a Eri e o Miroku com o Houjou.

- InuYasha e... – o professor olhou a lista de novo e mandou – Kagome.

Dei um pulo na cadeira. Eu só podia ter ouvido errado. Não tinha como! Não era o primeiro e o ultimo da lista? Aí eu entendi. Eu e o InuYasha estávamos no meio da chamada. Nós íamos ser duplas mesmo se fosse na ordem normal ou se fosse do jeito que o professor tinha feito. Era muito azar pra uma pessoa só. O Miroku não colaborava em nada, rolando de rir do meu lado.

- Como é? – perguntei com voz esganiçada.

- Eu e a chaminé? – o hanyou gritou e todo mundo riu, repetindo o apelido pro amigo do lado "ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava! A turma inteira rindo da minha cara e fazer dupla com aquele... aquele..."

- Não, professor, deixa eu trocar de dupla com o Miroku, por favor!

- É, eu vou morrer de câncer no pulmão só de ficar do lado dela! – de novo, todo mundo riu. Uma raiva subiu na minha cabeça e eu não segurei:

- Acho que qualquer um aqui ia preferir morrer de câncer no pulmão do que fazer dupla com uma aberração como você.

A sala inteira calou a boca em um segundo quando eu disse isso. O Miroku parou de rir e me olhou com uma cara de que não acreditava no que ouvia. Quer dizer, eu geralmente não abria a boca na sala e de repente começava a meter a boca num cara, é claro que todo mundo achou que a aberração era eu. O cachorro me encarou como se eu tivesse dado um tapa na cara dele. Eu sabia que tinha ido longe demais e eu _odiava_ quando fazia isso, mas já era tarde demais.

- Ah, então você é uma preconceituosa ridícula que tem nojo de fazer trabalho com um cara que nem eu? – ele perguntou, acho que só pra ter o que dizer mesmo.

- Não, eu tenho nojo de fazer trabalho com um imbecil que acha que sabe tudo da minha vida e é arrogante a ponto de me dizer o que eu preciso ouvir ou não e ser grosso comigo quando eu vou pedir _desculpas_!

- Se você não fosse tão idiota, eu não seria grosso com você! Por que será que eu não discuto com a Sango?

- Porque... – comecei. A essa altura nem me lembrava que tinha uma sala de umas 40 pessoas assistindo meu rosto inteiro ficar vermelho e a minha voz ficar cada vez mais fina e irritante. Antes que eu pudesse dizer o "por que", a voz de trovão do professor interrompeu. Só nessa hora eu vi que eu estava de pé.

- Já chega! Os dois, pra diretoria!

- Mas... – comecei.

- Nem uma palavra, Higurashi! – ele levantou o dedo pra eu calar a boca. Obedeci. Joguei a mala no ombro, vendo o idiota fazer a mesma coisa e me seguir até a porta.

- Pelo menos podemos trocar as duplas? – ouvi ele perguntar quando passamos pelo professor.

- Não! – ele respondeu secamente, fechando a porta na nossa cara.

Sentei num banco ali perto e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos suspirando. O cachorro de pé na minha frente.

- É impressionante... Quando eu estou perto de você, eu só me ferro.

- Isso é porque você é muito estressada – ele respondeu na maior calma. Olhei bem dentro dos olhos dele e mandei:

- Nada a ver! – e não tinha nada a ver mesmo. Ele era a única, a _única,_ pessoa que me tirava do sério, de tanta raiva, só por dizer "A" – Que dizer, eu sei que é o que parece, mas não sei porque com você eu não consigo ser eu mesma...

Ta bom, cena MUITO estranha. Não tem nada a ver comigo e com o InuYasha até agora. Por isso que foi melhor escrever, acho que talvez ela "marque" alguma coisa. Enfim, lá estava eu, abrindo meu coração para um cara que não suportava. Mas é que, sei lá, por algum motivo eu sabia que ele entenderia o que eu falava. Talvez porque ele era diferente dos outros, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Se bem que eu demorei pra descobrir isso... Só sei que eu NUNCA botaria fé que ia ouvir o que ele diria agora:

- Talvez... – ele suspirou fundo – talvez eu não te dei a chance pra você ser você mesma...

Arregalei os olhos de surpresa. Realmente, essa era uma cena MUITO estranha. Não era uma coisa que eu esperava ouvir, principalmente dele.

- Foi mal... Ter te chamado de aberração – disse baixinho – é que eu estava puta.

- Relaxa... – ele disse olhando pro outro lado e coçando a nuca – Eu sei que você não quis dizer aquilo.

Abaixei a cabeça e sorri. Quem sabe eu também não tivesse dado a chance do InuYasha mostrar que ele era legal.

- Então, vamos? – ele perguntou com outro suspiro. Estranhei.

- Aonde? Na diretoria?

- Não, ta loca? Lógico que não! – ele respondeu rindo de mim. E pela primeira vez eu não fiquei com raiva – Dar o fora daqui. Já foi um custo levantar da minha cama e vir pra cá, agora que eles me expulsam nem a pau que eu volto!

- Então onde você quer ir? – levantei e comecei a sentir a excitação tomar conta.

- Sei lá... Nem me importa, só vamos vazar! – e fez um sinal com a cabeça pra eu ir com ele.

Depois de um quinze minutos pra convencer o porteiro Myouga a liberar a gente, nós estávamos andando na direção da Shikon, conversando calmamente, mas ainda discutindo um pouquinho. Acho que ele, que nem eu, tava meio que se controlando pra não ser sacana, daí manter a conversa num nível decente.

- Então... qual o assunto desse trabalho? – ele me perguntou enquanto acendia o cigarro dele com a ponta do meu.

- A gente tem que falar sobre uma pessoa que a gente admira e por que. Tipo, fazer uma biografia, eu acho...

- Que inútil – ele falou rindo – Vão avaliar o que? Nosso gosto musical?

- É que a gente tem q fazer um trabalho escrito e oral... – daí percebi que isso não respondia a pergunta dele. Tentei lembrar da parte da aula q eu tinha prestado atenção – Sei lá... Só sei que a gente tem até semana que vem pra fazer...

- A gente até pode fazer hoje, mas nem a pau que a gente ouve os teus cds! – ele disse rindo e eu ri também, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

- Vou sair com o meu namorado...

- Ah, então o Papai Noel existe mesmo? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara de surpresa muito ridícula. Claro que ele tava tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Cala a boca, cachorrinho – respondi meio irritada com o comentário infeliz. Terminei o cigarro e entrei na Shikon, mas o InuYasha ficou parado na porta.

- Não pode fumar aí, lembra? – ele falou me olhando com uma cara de "eu ainda não esqueci aquele dia" e meteu a mão no bolso – Vai entrando, vou terminar aqui...

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e entrei, sentando no meu lugar de sempre. Cumprimentei o cara que tava cuidando do balcão com um aceno. Um pouco depois, uma velha baixinha, cabelos compridões e grisalhos veio vindo até onde eu tava, com aquele sorriso bondoso de sempre.

- Kagome! O que você esta fazendo aqui? Você devia estar na aula – ela disse com a voz cansada e meio melancólica de sempre, me olhando com a testa franzida. Dei risada e mandei:

- Oi vovó! É que me mandaram pra fora, então resolvi tirar o resto do dia...

- Sozinha? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, como ela faz quando já sabe a resposta da pergunta.

- Não, com o cach... Com o InuYasha – se eu queria me dar bem com ele, eu tinha que me acostumar com o nome dele... tentei fazer uma voz meio indiferente quando falei, mas não tinha dado muito certo. Claro que a vovó Kaede percebeu, e não conseguia mentir pra ela.

- Ele é seu...?

- Ele não é nada meu! – respondi coma voz fina demais, que chegou a arder nos ouvidos – ele é só um idiota arrogante, eu odeio ele!

- Então porque esta matando aula com ele? – ela perguntou rindo do meu nervosismo. Devo ter ficado uns dois minutos abrindo e fechando a boca antes de conseguir responder.

- Eu só resolvi dar uma chance pra ele, só isso! – acabei falando, com aquele ar de criancinha emburrada. A Vovó continuou rindo e olhou por cima do meu ombro.

- Bom dia InuYasha – ela cumprimentou.

- E aí, velhota? – olhei pra ele meio indignada e ia falar pra ele trata a vovó com mais respeito, mas desisti. Cheguei a conclusão de que o InuYasha era grosso com todo mundo mesmo. E tinha até demorado um pouco pra eu me ligar.

- Vai querer o de sempre? – ela perguntou sem se abalar com o "apelido carinhoso". Ei! Pera aí! Para tudo! "O de sempre"? Como assim?

- Agora não – ele respondeu sentando do meu lado e afastando a franja dos olhos com a mão. Nessa hora ele me olhou com aquela cara de "ta olhando o que?" Se ele tivesse perguntado, eu não saberia responder se era por que ele vinha na Shikon mais do que eu pensava ou se era por que, por mais insuportável que ele pudesse ser, ele _era _lindo com aquela cara de mau. Tudo bem que eu tinha umas quedas por caras com um ar de malvado no rosto, tipo o Kouga...

- Eu almoço aqui todo o dia se é isso que você ta morrendo de vontade de perguntar – ele falou distraído, riscando o balcão com um palitinho de dente. Parecia estar escrevendo alguma coisa ou sei lá.

- Não, eu não tava pensando nada! – respondi rápido, e acho que fiquei vermelha, porque senti minhas orelhas ficarem quentes. Ele e encarou com a sobrancelha levantada e eu parei de mentir. Não ia adiantar nada mesmo – Por que?

- Porque ninguém faz comida lá em casa... Eu janto lá no bar. – ele respondeu meio grosso meio seco sei lá. Agora que paro pra pensar nisso devia ser meio difícil pra ele – Aquele lugar é nojento não sei como o Sesshomaru vivia naquele chiqueiro antes de eu aparecer.

Comecei a me perguntar por que o InuYasha tinha vindo morar pra cá. Claro, a Sango me falou que o pai dele mandou ele vazar quando a mãe dele morreu... Mas porque? Será que o pai do InuYasha culpava ele por isso? Eu não tinha coragem de perguntar...

- Sabe, não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava – ele disse jogando o palitinho num canto qualquer e se esticando. Eu fiz uma cara de quem não entendia e ele continuou – Morar por aqui, quero dizer. As pessoas são legais, tirando uns caras que querem me acertar porque eu vinha aqui quebrar a cara deles quando era rico. Ah, e as minas deles também, claro. E uma certa chaminé também.

- Então porque está aqui comigo, cara de cachorro? – perguntei fingindo que estava de cara.

Ele riu e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos. Chegou bem perto do meu rosto e eu encarei aqueles olhos douradíssimos com inveja.

- Por que eu resolvi te dar uma chance – eu senti o hálito dele quando ele disse isso. Minhas orelhas ficaram quentes e eu estava quase cedendo ao impulso de chegar mais perto. Ele continuou – Não era isso que você queria quando foi me pedir desculpas aquele dia?

As palavras dele era um sussurro e o meu ouvido parecia que estava sendo amaciado. Na hora, me veio uma imagem na cabeça: Kouga! Virei o rosto na hora, tentando acabar com aquele clima que tinha rolado, mas já era tarde demais. O meu coração batia numa velocidade incrível.

- Então... é... – comecei a procurar assunto e lembrei por que estávamos ali – Sobre quem vamos falar nesse trabalho?

- Hmm – ele colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma cara de concentrado - Jim Morrison?

- Quem?

- Vocalista do The Doors!

- Não... – respondi The Doors não era uma banda que eu curtia muito – Robert Frost!

- Han?

- O poeta! – eu amava aquele cara.

- Ah, cala a boca! Até parece que eu vou lá na frente da turma inteira fala de um poeta...

- Então vamos fala do Kurt Cobain.

- Não! – ele falo meio alto e falo qualquer outro nome que eu não lembro. Acabamos passando o resto da manhã ali, pensando em alguém legal pra gente falar. Despoi de um tempo, olhei no relógio da parede e dei um pulo.

- Droga! To atrasada! Tenho que pegar meu irmão na escola!

Joguei a mochila no ombro e deixei o dinheiro do suco que tinha tomado em cima do balcão.

- Pera aí. Eu vou com você – InuYasha disse terminando a cerveja dele com um só gole. Não sei como ele conseguia beber antes do almoço.

- Vamos logo então – falei saindo com pressa e ouvindo ele me seguir.

- Já sei! – ele berrou no meio da rua enquanto andávamos meio correndo. Levei um susto e olhei pra cara meio contente dele – Sid Vicious!

- Que? – perguntei confusa enquanto virava na esquina do colégio

- O trabalho! Vamos falar sobre o Sid Vicious!

Parei de andar e olhei pra ele meio sorrindo. Sid Vicious, eu amava esse cara, amava o Sex Pistols... Era...

- Perfeito! – respondi sorrindo pra ele. Por um segundo ele me olhou com uma cara de bobo. Achei meio normal, eu nunca tinha sorrido pra ele, só falado como ele era um cara muito irritante. Voltei a andar com pressa, e não falamos mais nada.

Chegamos na escola do Souta. Faltava uns 5 minutos pra bater o sinal e ficamos esperando ele sair, fumando e dando risada. Até que...

- Kagome? – uma voz que conhecia me chamou. Me virei e lá estava o Kouga, com dois amigos me olhando com uma cara desconfiada.

- Oi Kouga! – respondi meio nervosa, indo até ele e dando um selinho, coisa que ele nem se ligou. Encarava o InuYasha com um brilho esquisito nos olhos.

- Eu conheço você – ele disse me soltando e chegando mais perto do InuYasha, que tinha acendido um cigarro – Você é um daqueles merdas podres de ricos que deu um cacete no Ginta.

Olhei pro Ginta do meu lado. Ele estava branco feito um fantasma olhando fixamente pro InuYasha.

- Pois é... – O InuYasha respondeu – E agora vou catar a tua namorada também.

O Kouga nem respondeu. Só pulou em cima do InuYasha e começou a socar ele feito um louco, fazendo as criancinhas que tavam saindo arregalarem os olhos de medo. Eu e os amigos do Kouga seguramos ele enquanto um segurança da escola catou o InuYasha pelos ombros.

- Pára Kouga! – eu gritei segurando ele pelo peito – Pára!

- Você vai deixar ele falar essas coisas de você? – o Kouga gritou comigo apontando pro InuYasha que também tentava se soltar.

- E fazer o cara sangrar até morrer na frente do meu irmão vai adiantar alguma coisa? – berrei de volta, apontando pro Souta, que estava com os olhos feito os de uma coruja, olhando assombrado. O Kouga parou de se debater quando viu ele e eu fui falar com o InuYasha.

- Que merda foi essa? – perguntei ofegante de raiva.

- Calma... – ele disse indiferente – eu não tava falando serio, só queria emputecer o cara.

Olhei pra ele com desprezo. Todo aquele ódio que eu sentia tinha voltado e a simpatia e amizade pareciam evaporar. Virei as costas e peguei o Souta pela mão. Ele me olhou com medo. Encarei o InuYasha de novo e mandei:

- A pior parte de tudo isso, é que eu estava curtindo o dia com você. Até agora...

--------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------

**Oi pessoal! Voltei! Então, antes de qq agradecimento, qq coisa eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não quis ofender os gostos musicais de ngm! Eu usei as minhas próprias opiniões pra definir o q o InuYasha gosta! Ok?**

**A fic ta entrando num outro caminho agora, acho que vai puxar bem mais pro drama, e daki a alguns capítulos, pro romance... axo q vcs taum sentindo falta disso... / mas eu vou dar um jeito daki a alguns capítulos **

**Bjoes e comentem!**

**Outra coisa... eu recebi varias reviews comentando o fato da Kagome fumar, que era pra eu tirar isso. Desculpa gente, mas por enquanto esse fato não pode ser tirado da historia / POR ENQUANTO! Continuem lendo pra ver Quem sabe vocês não lançam a campanha "não fume, Kagome!"?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tami** – Bom, eu não atualizei rápido como vc pediu / as vzs falta motivação... desculpa! Mais prometo tenta colocar isso mais rápido! Comenta hein? Bjao!

**Nathália** – Bom, não sei se você vai continuar comentando, mais vou responder as suas perguntas! Primeiro: a Kagome fumar é uma característica normal que qualquer personagem nessa historia pode ter, como o Miroku e o próprio Inu... e por enquanto eu não posso tirar esse fato, que nem eu disse ali em cima. A Kagome xinga o InuYasha, por que, diferente de outras fics, ela realmente não gosta dele, pelo menos agora. Segundo: a Kagome fuma MUITO, daí o apelido chaminé. Eu tenho um amigo com esse apelido e foi daí que surgiu a idéia, mesmo assim são os amigos fumantes que apelidaram ele assim. O Sesshy vai aparecer sim, mas o papel dele não vai ser muito grande. O InuTaisho ter expulsado o InuYasha de casa foi pelas coisas que aconteceram que vão ser explicadas mais pra frente. Ele fez a mesma coisa com o Sesshy, então não tem relação com o InuYasha ser um hanyou. E eu concordo com você, foi uma grande sujeira, mas essas coisas acontecem! Brigada pela review, foi bom pra esclarecer coisas na minha cabeça também!

**Kayra Hiyana** – bom, só posso dizer que fiquei muito feliz com a sua review e que fikei mais feliz ainda com o fato de que agora o ffnet voltou a permitir que a gnt responda! Não voltei com tanto gás assim pra fic, mas a gnt tenta neh? bjoes e comenta!

**CyberTamis **– A idéia foi fazer uma fic totalmente universo alternativo mesmo! Por que varias das minhas se assemelhavam com o anime então... O InuYasha pode até dar chance mais pode ter ctza que ele eh como qq outro cara... sempre consegue estragar tudo P bjoes!

**Nandykboo **- Nandy! Minha amiga do (L)! hauhauhaua brigado pela sua review menina sempre me empolgo com elas! Continua aqui viu? Se você parar de comentar daí eh q não posto mais! Te amo mto moça! Seja FODA! Shauishaui bjoes

**Li Morgan **– Oi moça! Brigada pelo apoio. É bom saber que pelo menos um pouco do meu talento ainda me resta! E pode ter ctza que essa implicância do Inu com a Kagome vai loooooonge. Beijoes e comente!

**Bellynha **– Pois é, a Kagome _devia_ parar de fumar! Quem sabe ela não larga o vicio? Hauhauha brigado pela review e continua comentando! E eh melhor você não bater no Inu se ele xamar a Kagome de chaminé de novo, isso ainda vai longe! Bjoes

**Riitsu **– Brigada pelos elogios! Essa fic eh mais "humana" digamos, ela vai tratar de uns assuntos mais próximos da gnt... desigualdade social por ex... espero outros comentários seus ok? Bjoes

**Taty w **– Brigada pela review! Estimulou bastante! Eu mudei um pouco o estilo do personagem mas tentei deixar a personalidade! Será que eu consegui? To tentando não parar de escrever, de verdade, pq nem sempre é fácil e estimulante / e por isso vc tbm deveria continuar escrevendo, tenhu ctza q as suas fics não são ruins! São no Maximo diferentes! Ainda vou la dar uma olhada ok? Bjoes!

**Giolu **– Bom, como eu explikei em cima, a Kagome vai ter que continuar fumando por um tempo... faz parte da personalidade e do desenvolvimento da historia. Mas quem sabe isso não muda? Bjoes e comente!

**Fiuniole **– Que nem eu disse em cima, o fato da Kagome fumar vai continuar assim, pelo menos por enquanto! Brigada pelos elogios e continua comentado ta? Bjoes!

**Samy Higurashi **– Quanto tempo hein menina? Como vc ta? Brigada pela sua review, ela eh beeeeemmm importante pra mim! E estudar faz parte da vida neh? Se bem que não entra mto na minha não, hehehe! Bjoes e comente!

**HisteriC Angel **– Oi! É muito bom saber que você tem fics minhas no seu favorito! Isso estimula qualquer autor! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, falto um pouco de motivação / mas prometo tentar continuar sem demora! Quanto a "nada que é dourado fica" essa é uma fic difícil de dizer quando volta... / continua comentado ta? Bjoes!

**Kk-Chan** – Filha! Hauhaua faz tempo isso neh? Bom, brigada pelo comentário, e kero continuar vendo teu nome aqui! Prometo que não vou desistir da fic, só demorar pra atualizar talvez, hehehe... Adoro você, mesmo que a gnt fike eras sem se falar! Beijões! Ah eh, brigada pelo aviso das regras do site!

**Lua **– Oi! Então, a Kagome fumando já foi dito la em cima, não vai mudar por enqto... / massss... quem sabe? Huahauhua adoro fazer suspense! Continua comentaod ta bom? Bjoes!

**É isso então gente! O capitulo 6 vai ser bem comprido já vou avisando desde já... comentem por favor!**

**Beijoessss**


	6. O começo do fim

Eu andava devagar. Acho que ainda estava mastigando umas coisas na minha cabeça. O InuYasha era o cara que tinha quebrado o amigo do Kouga... Eu me lembrava como se tivesse rolado a segundos... O Ginta sangrando no rosto, um talho que ia da têmpora até o queixo, chorando. E, de acordo com o Kouga, a coisa tinha que estar muito feia pra ele chorar.

- Mana? – o Souta me chamou, ainda segurando minha mão, falando bem baixinho, como se tivesse com vergonha – Esse moço vai almoçar lá em casa?

Apontou pro Kouga com a cabeça, que andava do meu outro lado, com os braços cruzados. Foi aí que me toquei: o Souta não conhecia o Kouga. Era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam. E agora ele ia ter uma impressão muito errada do meu namorado. Beleza que o Souta era só um pirralho, mas eu não queria que meu irmão pensasse que eu namorava um cara ruim. O Kouga não era mal, só leal aos amigos.

Chegamos na frente do templo e eu me abaixei pra ficar da altura do Souta.

- Olha, tem arroz na geladeira e pega uma daquelas lasanhas prontas no freezer. Eu não vou almoçar em casa, ta? Avisa o vovô. Você pode fazer isso pra mim?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda olhando pro Kouga atrás de mim. Dei um sorriso pra ele e me levantei, dando um beijo na testa dele.

- Mana... – ele segurou minha mão e me olhou com uma cara séria que não era normal dele – Foi... Foi ele que tinha machucado seu braço?

Fiquei um tempo quieta, meio surpresa com a pergunta.

- Não, não foi ele – respondi passando a mão no cabelo dele – Agora sobe lá, vai!

Ele sorriu meio forçado e correu pelas escadas.

-Pronto? Podemos conversar agora? – o Kouga disse. Me virei pra ele e cruzei os braços.

- Conversar sobre o que? – pergunta besta! Tudo bem, eu não tinha mais nada pra dizer mesmo...

- O que você estava fazendo com aquele cara?

- Ele é amigo do Miroku – respondi fingindo nem me importar – e tá estudando comigo.

- Isso não responde o que eu te perguntei! – ele descruzou os braços e chegou mais perto me encarando de cima pra baixo.

- Ele é minha dupla num trabalho... – respondi começando a ficar de cabeça quente com aquele stress todo.

- Dupla? Kagome, deixa eu te lembrar quem esse hanyou sujo é! Foi ele e mais uns amiguinhos dele que deixaram o Ginta naquele estado que você viu naquele dia!

Fiquei quieta. As imagens tinham vindo na minha cabeça que nem um flash. Eu e o Miroku estávamos andando pra minha casa quando passamos por um terreno baldio, que o Kouga e os amigos dele usavam pra jogar bola. E eles estavam lá. Ele e mais uns três amigos agachados perto de alguma coisa, falando meio baixo. O Miroku se adiantou pra ver o que rolava e eu só segui junto. Quando me viu, o Kouga se levantou e me abraçou. Ouvi o Miroku sussurrar um palavrão. O Ginta contava, aos soluços, que uns caras tinham encurralado ele ali e desceram o pau, sem mais nem menos. Foi a primeira e única vez que eu vi o Miroku sem aquela cara de gozação. Os olhos dele não tinham aquela coisa de "levo tudo na brincadeira"...

- Ei, você ta me escutando? – Kouga disse meio alto, virando meu rosto pra ele.

- Não fui eu quem escolheu as duplas – disse baixinho, ficando com raiva da cara acusadora dele.

- Mas precisava ficar zanzando por aí com ele? Todo mundo por aqui fala desse cara! Você não tem noção o tanto de gente que daria tudo pra ter a cabeça dele numa bandeja? E se você andar com ele vai sobrar pra você também!

- Nós não somos amigos Kouga, não se preocupe – respondi cada vez mais fria. Na minha cabeça martelava a idéia de que o Kouga estava mais preocupado com a reputação dele do que comigo. Quer dizer, se ele perdesse a garota dele pra um hanyou, que já tinha dado um cacete no amigo dele ia ser demais pro orgulho dele. E a minha garganta tava coçando de vontade de dizer isso.

- Tudo bem então? – ele falou me abraçando, colocando as mãos um pouco embaixo demais. Ta, lógico que ele já tinha pegado na minha bunda, mas não em lugares públicos, e ele não podia ter escolhido um momento pior. Aquilo foi demais!

- Não! – respondi empurrando ele pra longe.

- Não o que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Não ta tudo bem! Nada ta tudo bem! – explodi e ele ficou me encarando como se eu tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nele – Por que parece que na verdade você esta mais preocupado com você mesmo do que comigo! É demais pro seu ego a sua namorada andar com um cara mal falado não é?

- Então você anda com ele? – ele perguntou me olhando com raiva.

- Esse não é o ponto, Kouga! – comecei passando a mão nos cabelos e suspirando.

- É exatamente esse o ponto! – ele gritou, me cortando – Kagome, ele é perigoso, eu não quero ver você machucada!

- As pessoas daqui nunca me machucariam, e você sabe disso – respondi dando de dedo nele – O que importa pra você é a vergonha de ter uma namorada amiga de um hanyou.

- Kagome, por que você ta falando isso? Você sabe que não tem nada a ver! – ele foi chegando perto abrindo os braços, pra me abraçar, mas eu saí fora. Ele ia vir com aquela mão de Miroku de novo. De novo, começou a vir uma idéia na minha cabeça, mas essa era diferente. Veio a idéia de que ele só estava comigo por sexo.

- Acho melhor você ir... – falei baixo, abraçando meus ombros. Tinha uma mescla de raiva e tristeza entro de mim.

- Só depois que você me falar porque a gente ta brigando... – ele disse depois de me dar um olhar de "ah, fala sério" o que me deixou mais de cara ainda.

- Vai logo! – respondi, tentando evitar uma briga. Ele se aproximou de mim e pos uma mão no meu ombro, e a outra no meu queixo, fazendo eu olhar pra ele. Não sei porque, mas eu senti nojo do toque do Kouga naquela hora. Era repulsivo sentir a mão quente e macia dele apertando meu ombro. Agora que penso nisso, acho que me senti assim por causa da idéia sobre sexo.

- Me diz o motivo da briga que eu vou! Você não pode estar fazendo todo esse drama por causa daquele cachorro imbecil.

- Drama? – gritei me soltando das mãos dele. Umas pessoas que passavam na rua começaram a olhar pra nós – Você tem um problema com um cara porque ele é rico e pode ter tudo o que você sempre quis. Você só não quer admitir que se morde de inveja dele e seria um pouquinho demais pra você ele ser mais rico, mais forte e ainda pegar mais do que você né? Eu sou só uma desculpa que você arranjou pra ir lá quebrar a cara dele, agora que vocês estão em mais gente. Mas sabe de uma coisa Kouga? Dar um pau nele não vai te deixar mais rico!

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados. De novo, eu tinha ido longe demais, só que dessa vez não me arrependia nem um pouco. A idéia de que todas essa historia de "só quero o seu bem" era tudo balela e que ele estava dando pulos de alegria por dentro por que tinha um motivo pra brigar com o InuYasha me emputeciam.

- Então a gente ta brigando porque eu quero ter uma vida melhor do que nesse buraco? – ele perguntou de punhos cerrados, nem me olhando direito de raiva.

- Não... –disse sentindo os olhos enxerem de lagrimas de raiva e tristeza – é que vai ser sempre assim. A gente é muito diferente. Eu só não tinha idéia que você era tão hipócrita. E já que você não vai embora eu vou.

Eu achei que ele ia me xingar ou falar qualquer coisa grosseira, ou quem sabe ia vir correndo atrás de mim e dizer que me amava e dar milhões de motivos pra explicar que o que dizia não fazia sentido, mas ele não foi. O que me fez chorar mais ainda. A maioria das cosias que eu tinha dito ali era só porque eu tava com raiva...

Virei na esquina e a vontade de olhar pra trás e correr atrás do Kouga foi quase maior que eu. Mas o meu orgulho venceu pra variar. Sentei num banco que tinha no meio da rua, ao lado de uma velhinha que estava com uma roupa que seria bonita se não estivesse praticamente mofada e com uma bolsa no colo. Ela tava esperando alguma coisa pacientemente. E chorei. Só chorei, em silencio, soluçando um pouquinho. Não deu pra dizer quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas acho que não foi pouco, por que minha barriga começou a reclamar. Eu não comia nada desde de manhã.

- Moça, moça – a velhinha do meu lado encostou no meu ombro. Achei que ela ia perguntar se eu estava bem e tudo mais, só que ela só mandou: - Desculpe incomodar, mas você me dizer que horas são? É que minha filha vai passar aqui as dez.

- Claro, só um pouco – respondi fungando e procurando o relógio que eu tinha tacado na bolsa. Eu achava ele muito feio pra usar no pulso – São... uma e meia.

Olhei pra ela com medo de que ela fosse se juntar a mim na choradeira. Era óbvio que a filha dela tinha se esquecido dela. Mas na real ela sorriu e disse:

- Obrigada! Sabe, qualquer que seja o motivo, você não devia chorar tanto. Meu marido faleceu ontem e eu estou esperando a minha filha me buscar para o enterro. Claro que a perda dele me dói muito, mas pelo menos agora minha filha vai poder ajeitar a vida dela com a herança. O segredo é ver as coisas pelo lado bom. Ah, aí esta ela. Foi muito bom conversar com você.

Fiquei olhando pra velha de boca aberta enquanto ela entrava num carro caindo aos pedaços com uma mulher dirigindo. A velha mal tinha entrado e a mulher começou a berrar com ela, mas a velha continuava sorrindo. A mulher era loira e tinha um olhar duro e um rosto que podia ser bonito, mas era como se a vida dela fosse tão ruim que os problemas roubaram a beleza dela. Uma outra parada me chamou a atenção. Ela fumava, o que só a deixava mais feia ainda. Nunca imaginei que dava pra ficar tão feia fumando. Bom, eu também não imaginava que uma velhinha como aquela pudesse pensar nos outros quando o marido acabou de morrer. Ela provavelmente estava muito triste por dentro, mas ainda sim arranjou forças pra sorrir, me dar um conselho e agüentar aquela filha estranha dela. Na mesma hora me deu vontade de correr até o Kouga e pedir desculpas, mas ele já devia estar lá longe. Então, qual era a única coisa que me restava? Lógico, encher a cara! Eu não acreditava que bebida resolvia os nossos problemas, mas que ajuda a esquecer, isso ajuda. Fui até o bar que o InuYasha trabalhava. Como era de tarde ele não estaria lá. Sentei no balcão e procurei umas notas na mala. Só consegui catar umas moedas.

- Me dá o que você tiver aí que eu possa pagar – falei jogando as moedas na frente do cara. Ele contou o que tinha, catou um copinho e encheu com uma pinga mais barata que devia ter ali. Bebi metade de uma só vez. A pinga desceu queimando a minha garganta. Olhei em volta. Não tinha quase ninguém, só uns velhos desocupados jogando baralho e me olhando esquisito. Virei o resto do copinho e mandei:

- Vê mais uma! – e empurrei o copo pro barman, que me olhou com uma cara de quem não bota fé.

- Cadê a grana, pirralha? – mandou. Dei uma encarada nele por causa do "pirralha". Ele devia ter uns 25, no máximo. Minha vontade era xingar o cara, mas pra conseguir um fiado eu tinha que pagar um pau.

- Deixa pendurado aí, eu juro que pago depois, eu venho aqui sempre...

- Nunca te vi por aqui... – o idiota falou me medindo. Comecei a ficar de cara. O dia estava uma merda. Até beber até cair dava discussão. Respirei fundo. Era fiado.

- É por que eu venho de noite, porra. Agora manda aí.

O cara sorriu:

- Identidade.

Meu deus! Que ódio que me deu nessa hora. Eu tava a ponto de levantar dali xingar todo mundo e derruba umas cadeiras enquanto ia embora quando alguém sentou do meu lado.

- Qual é, libera um suco de cevada pra minha amiga! Ta na minha...

O barman olhou com ódio pra Sango, que pos uma nota de dez em cima da mesa.

- Valeu – falei dando um gole grande e encarando o barman com um sorrisinho. Depois, virei toda a bera de uma vez só e sorri pro copo. Quem me visse agora ia me achar a alcoólatra.

- Eu nem devia te pagar uma! – A Sango disse me medindo – Foi se divertir por aí e me deixou pra trás... Mas é que pra você vir aqui de tarde a coisa deve ta foda!

- Foi mal... Idéia do cachorro... – falei pegando o segundo copo que o barman encheu na minha frente

- Ah é? E foi bom pra você, fica pertinho dele? – a Sango começou a me cutucar na barriga e a se rachar de rir mas eu continuei séria.

- Foi o caramba! Por culpa dele eu e o Kouga brigamos feio – falei lembrando de tudo o que a gente tinha discutido e sentindo um aperto na garganta que eu conhecia muito bem... Eu queria muito chorar...

- Por que, o que rolou? – era sempre nessas horas que a Sango aparecia. Acho que ela sabia de longe quando eu tava precisando. Contei tudo o que tinha acontecido com detalhes, enquanto ela continuava pagando pra mim, mas eu não queira mais saber de cerva, eu ia na vodka barata mesmo. Teve uma hora que juntou a tristeza e a bebedeira e não deu mais pra segurar. Cai no choro nos braços da Sango, que só ficou agradando minha cabeça. Até foi bom eu não ter comido nada porque mesmo tendo ficado pior que o normal eu já teria vomitado se estivesse com alguma comida na barriga.

Depois de enxugar meu rosto com a mão, ela catou um cigarro na minha bolsa e me passou,acendendo pra mim. A minha mão tava tremendo muito pra eu conseguir fazer isso sozinha. Depois de umas três tragadas senti o nervosismo passando.

- Quase me esqueci como isso me faz bem! – falei dando um gole no tubão que a gente tinha preparado. Tubão é uma bebida boa e barata. É só misturar cachaça com coca-cola. A Sango olhou torto pro meu cigarro mas depois sorriu.

- Ta, mas me explica direito uma coisa. Vocês chegaram na frente do colégio do teu irmão e o Kouga viu vocês juntos... Mas como que eles começaram a discutir?

- Foi porque o InuYasha... – parei de falar. Eu tinha me esquecido! Provavelmente a Sango não tava ligada que foi o InuYasha que quase apagou o Ginta. E eu não podia chegar e falar, ia ferrar a amizade dos dois.

- Por que o que, Kagome? – fiquei um tempo quieta, meio em transe, sem saber o que falar.

- Por que o Kouga tem ciúmes de mim! – respondi no fim, sentindo o maior peso na consciência por mentir pra ela. Mas que droga, o que eu ia fazer também? Fiquei com mais vontade ainda de beber até cair, então resolvi que ia prender ela comigo no bar, pra continuar pagando meu tubão. Olhei no relógio. Já eram 5 horas. – Pede uma porradinha.

- Certeza?

- Vai logo! – reclamei. O cara trouxe a vodka e o refri de limão e deixou no balcão. Certeza que ele tava ligado que eu ia tornar a garrafa inteira, se ela ficasse do meu lado, o que pra ele significa uma coisa: Lucro! Lucro! Lucro!

Misturei as duas bebidas e antes de bater falei:

- Um brinde a essa vida de merda – bati e virei.

- Ó, só vamos para com os exageros aí, Kagome... – A Sango falou depois de bater também – Vai acabar sobrando pra mim cuidar de bêbada.

- Sabe, eu queria morar em um lugar onde não tivesse essa parada de ricos e pobres – falei suspirando. Dei um sorriso. De repente uma luz se acendeu dentro de mim – Tipo no campo...

Nossa, eu adorava o campo! Comecei a falar que nem precisava ser um lugar muito grande, só um lugar onde a mamãe trabalharia numa boa, sem aquela cara de desgosto. Eu podia sentar debaixo de uma arvore pra ler ou fazer caminhadas pela plantação de trigo, passando a mão neles, sentindo aquela coçeirinha gostosa. Já que era pra sonhar, então o vovô não precisaria mais da cadeira de rodas e seria um velho alegre que nem antes. Ele e o papai trabalhariam juntos, se ajudando e ensinariam o Souta a andar a cavalo e bateria nas costas dele dizendo que ele estava virando um homem de primeira... Aí sim, daria pra ser feliz do jeito certo.

Abri os olhos. Não estava no bar e nem no meu quarto. Levantei num pulo de susto, o que foi a coisa mais besta que eu podia ter feito. Parecia que a minha cabeça ia rachar em duas de tanta dor de cabeça. Dei uma olhada melhor e reconheci o quarto do Miroku. Mas eu não tava com a Sango?

- Sango? Miroku? – falei com a voz rouca. A garganta tava toda machucada por conta do álcool que mandei ver. Ninguém me respondeu. Só ouvi uns roncos do quarto da frente. Era a mãe dele.

De repente senti tudo girando e eu saí correndo pro banheiro. Eu já conhecia essa sensação...

Depois de botar até as tripas pra fora, voltei pro quarto do Miroku. Vi a minha mala encostada na parede. Peguei e joguei no ombro e fui saindo fora, mas a barriga começou a doer, de fome dessa vez. Eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem comer. Fui até a cozinha e preparei um sanduíche de alface, pra pegar leve com o meu estomago. Fui devorando na maior, até a hora que eu tive a idéia de gênio de olhar no relógio.

- Puta merda! – xinguei enfiando o resto do sanduba na boca. Eram onze e meia e eu tinha que estar em casa antes que a minha mãe. Sai correndo do prédio, sentindo o ar gelado no meu rosto. Devia ter afanado um casaco qualquer no armário! Me encolhi e comecei a andar com pressa pra casa, sentindo a cabeça rachar em duas e rezando pra que a mamãe não estivesse lá ainda, quando...

- Kagome! – alguém me chamou de trás. Me virei e vi o Hakkaku, amigo do Kouga, parar na minha frente e tentar recuperar o fôlego.

- Calma, cara. Respira! – falei estranhando o jeito como ele tremia quando encostei nas costas dele. Depois que ele parecia um pouco mais sossegado perguntei: - Qual o rolo?

- O Kouga! E aquele cara de cabelo cinza e olho amarelo... – ele começou passando a mão na cabeça e eu tive a impressão que ele ia chorar de nervoso – Eles tão brigando lá no terreno baldio. Por favor, Kagome vai lá, o Kouga vai ficar numa pior! Caralho, por favor, Kagome!

- C-calma! – falei sentindo um medo gigante tomar conta da minha cabeça – Me leva lá!

Saímos correndo no maior pau enquanto o Hakkaku me resumia a historia toda... Eu nem prestei atenção direito, só imaginando no que ia dar tudo isso.

- A gente tava parado no terreno, como sempre. E o hanyou passou por nós na dele, fumando. Aí o Kouga começou a provocar que ele não era homem o bastante pra se enfrentarem que ele usava você pra emputecer ele. Sei lá o que mais, eles discutiram um monte, falaram do Ginta também, altas paradas.

Virei a esquina e vi o terreno de longe. Dava pra ouvir uns sons e ver uma galera em roda, mas não deu pra ver nem o Kouga nem o InuYasha. Corri mais um pouco e vi o Miroku, parado, olhando. Acho que ele me chamou, não me lembro. Eu estava tão chocada que quase não sentia minha cabeça doer.

Kouga estava de pé, com o braço esquerdo meio estranho, que ele tentava deixar parado. Devia estar quebrado. O rosto inchado pacas e vários cortes.

E o InuYasha se levantava devagar... A boca inchada e sangrando assim como o nariz. Tinha um talho na cabeça, que manchou todo o cabelo prata dele. E a marca de três garras no peito, que jorrava sangue. Ele mal se agüentava em pé. Era muito fácil de se tocar quem levava a melhor.

- Miroku, por que ninguém ta ajudando? – perguntei tremendo de frio e de nervoso – Vai lá separar a briga!

- Eles não deixam... – O Miroku falou serio – E quem tentar se meter eles vão passar por cima... O InuYasha já era...

Olhei de novo pra ele, com a camisa rasgada e cheia de sangue.

- Já ta na hora de terminar isso – O Kouga disse. Cacete, o tom de voz dele me deu um arrepio... Tava muito... Frio, cruel. – Você esta me deixando entediado.

- Pfff – O InuYasha riu, mas estava todo ofegante – Eu só preciso quebrar o seu outro braço que a briga acabou...

- Antes disso... Vou quebrar o seu pescoço!

Os dois correram na mesma direção.

- Acabou... – O Miroku sussurrou do meu lado. Mas a noite só tinha começado...

--------------------------------OoOOoO---------------------------------------

**Oi gente! Desculpa, vo deixar os agradecimentos pra outro dia...**

**Mais valeu por terem comentado, valeu por esperarem muuuuito tempo pra esse capitulo sair, e tudo mais!**

**Agradecimento especial pra Nandykboo, Nika, Mirza... amo mto vcs!**

**Beijões moçada, valeu ;**


End file.
